Love From The Start
by Carlie Cullen Black 4 Rl
Summary: Renesmee and Jacob are best friends.....or so they think. Soon Jacob has pack duties AND the family goes back to high school. What is Jacob going to do? How will Edward and Bella handle this new hurdle?
1. Anyone for being thrown in a lake?

**Love From The Start- The story of the fairy-tale romance of Nessie and Jacob! 3**

**Hey guys. This is my first fanfic but I've been thinking about this story so much that I've decided to write one. I've got the ideas for a few chapters but don't know if I should keep writing or not…….**

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - - -

She was so graceful as she ran after that buck. It was rarely my job to take her hunting so I always enjoyed the limited times we did. Renesmee was having a great time. She always seemed to get messy though.

Haha I chuckled to myself. This should bother me that my imprint is taking down a full grown deer. Well, when she is half- vampire I think I make exceptions. Not that she knows she is my imprint. No way jose! She just had her 10th birthday and I doubt Edward will let me near her until she's at least 18. Even though she has the body and intelligence of a 15 year old.

It didn't matter much to me anyways. I didn't see her like that yet. She was still my little Nessie, my best friend. She had grown so quickly though, time had flown me by. Suddenly she catches me staring and looks at me kind of weirdly……

"Jake, what are you looking at?"

I reply, "Oh gosh, look over there!" When she turns her head , her curls bounce under the trees I grab her and throw her over my shoulder.

She screamed in surprise and then started half laughing/ half yelling at me, " Jacob *giggle giggle* Black. You better *giggle giggle* put me down this *giggle giggle* instant!!!!"

It just makes me feel sooo good when she is excited I want to burst. " Hmm, I'm debating whether I should……. Nope I got a great idea actually Ness."

"Jakey *giggle* tell me *giggle giggle*. Then she realized where I was running, and screamed, "OMG JACOB BLACK YOU BETTER NOT GO WHERE I THINK YOU'RE HEADING!!!!!!!"

And with that I threw her into our lake. Hahaha this gets her back when she put a rubber band on the sink nozzle pointing straight at me so I got drenched when I went to wash my hands. Wait a friggen minute? Where did she go? O gosh if she drowned I would die.

Wait a sec are those floating curls I see?

Suddenly I was underwater with a victorious angel standing on top of me laughing her ass off. As I pushed my way to the surface of the lake I threw her up so she gracefully dived into the water. Sigh, everything she did was so perfect.

As we both stood there floating I realized what was happening…..Was I flirting with her? Wait, this isn't supposed to happen yet. Nah, nothing serious, besides I really wanted to be able to walk, and if Edward heard me thinking about Nessie like that I just might be killed.

Nessie's POV

- - - - - - - - -

When Jacob threw me into the lake I thought I would kill my best friend. Right then, right there. Although Aunt Rosalie probably wouldn't mind. Take for instance this morning…..

_*Flashback*_

_Rosalie: Well look. Is the mongrel back? I can smell him from here._

_Jacob: Hey blondie I've got another one for ya! Betcha never heard this one…..What happens when a blonde gets Alzheimers?_

_Rosalie: Erm just get out of here dog!_

_Emmett- Wait a sec I want to hear this one._

_Rosalie- Hits him in the head with one of her heels….EMMETT CULLEN! _

_Emmett- Aww babe I'm sorry but this is entertaining. (Falls back from the force of yet another of Rosalie's stilettos.)_

_Jacob: Get ready….Her IQ goes up! (Rolls on the floor with laughter)_

_Rosalie- Gets up and drops a dictionary on his head. Whoops! I so didn't mean to accidentally try to give you a concussion._

_*End of Flashback*_

I'm suddenly struck by an idea as I see Jacob looking worried. Laughing I grab his ankle and throw him in. As I stand on top of him I see him grinning. Wow his smile is amazing.

My heart skips a beat. Wait a minute…..what was that. This is just Jake, my bff……Whoah…..

Suddenly I realize he caught my moment of weakness and throws me upward. I do a swan dive straight into the water and bounce back to the surface. Haha I bet he didn't expect that one. As I bobbled to the surface I glanced at him, he seemed to be deep in thought. He's gotten that look around me a lot lately. I wonder what's up…..

**Please comment if you think that I should keep going with this story. 5 reviews gets a new chapter!!!!!!!!!**


	2. Barney in Swahili?

**Ok so I'm so excited about this story that I couldn't wait for 5 reviews haha!**

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - -

After we swam for awhile, Ness and I decided to head back to the house. Obviously the Cullens couldn't keep living in Forks so they decided to move Salem, Oregon. The vampy doc bought an 100 acre piece of land with a 4 story mansion and its own personal lake. I was shocked as hell when I saw it for the first time and then realized I got to live there.

That Esme had a ball trying to decorate my room (or like 3 rooms in 1) like it was in La Push. Of course I missed the pack and Billy, but I couldn't live without Renesmee. To her I had just been a good family friend that had been with her for her entire life. To me she was my life, but no one has let on about imprinting although that blonde b**** uses it as blackmail sometimes.

Nessie starts to talk pushing my thoughts right out of my head. "Jacob, have you ever thought about school?"

Um what the hell is she asking me for? I almost failed out of the high school back home, Sam had to restrain me from setting it on fire when I left. "Um not since I left…" You see, I didn't exactly graduate…….

Her voice rings out, "Well I was watching some shows, and I've um…kinda been wanting to go…"

Wait a sec. Someone WANTS on their own free will to go to a hell-hole. "Nessie, its definitely not like on TV. You actually have to do homework and pass some classes."

Looking kind of embarrassed she stops running and I almost crash into her. She sat down on a log so I realized she was serious about this. "But Jake, I want to be like the normal girls, I want to be a cheerleader, and go to a prom. I want to stress about some exam."

I almost choke on my own spit. "Geez Nessie." I rake my hand through my short hair, (Ness's preference) "Wow you are serious about this aren't you. I guess its not all bad, maybe fun for a brief period of time. Have you asked your dad about this one?"

Sheepishly she turned her brown eyes down towards the ground, "You know right well what Daddy would say!" And she was right, there was no way he was going to let his "baby" go to GASP a public school.

I honestly didn't like the idea that much either. What if something happened to her? What if she didn't fit in, I wouldn't be able to bear her grief. " Renesmee, I know you really want this so here's the deal. You still are growing and if you went to high school right now, people would notice that something is up. We have to wait until you are fully grown and then I promise I will talk to your parents about this. K?"

She smiled at me and right there I knew I would jump off a cliff for her if it could get her what she wanted. "Oh thanks Jake! You're the best friend ever!"

She jumps up and gives me a hug, and in response I kiss her on the top of her head. Then we start running back to the house.

Renesmee's POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

When Jacob promised me he would talk to Mom and Dad about school when I was older I jumped up to give him a hug. He kissed the top of my head and we started running back home. In his human form we ran at about the same speed. I am the slowest of the Cullens so running with Jacob makes me feel less inferior.

I kept thinking about the school thing. I really want to go, like seriously quite badly. I know I'll always have Jake, but seriously, I really want to meet new people. Watching shows on MTV isn't going to cut it anymore for me. But he's right about the full grown thing. See, I may have just celebrated my birthday but that's not real years, just how I look in human ones. Mom has this thing about me remembering I'm still human also….

As we approach the house I stop Jacob mid- run. He looks up startled but I just remembered something muy importante. "Um Jacob, before we get into Dad's hearing range I need you to promise you won't think of the school thing around him EVER…

He laughs to himself and says, "Haha I can promise I will give it my best but your dad is pretty good Ness." Don't you remember Thanksgiving football? I press my hand to his cheek and show it to him again while I remind myself.

_Flashback:_

_The Cullen men assemble for a game of football outside. Seth came to visit Jacob to fill him in on whats going on with the pack. Of course Rose, Bella, Alice, Esme and Renesmee could hold their own but they'd much rather watch girlie movies inside….Well at least Alice would….._

_Carlisle: Ok guys, teams are me, Jasper, and Jake versus Seth, Edward, and Emmett. _

_Emmett: Oh yes I can feel a victory on my way. Oh yeah. * Turns around and shakes his booty at the other team*_

_Jasper: Can't…..Handle……..Ego! *Goes and bangs his head against a nearby tree*_

_Jacob: Damn I think my eyeballs just burned out of their sockets._

_Edward: Ok Emmett save it for after the game when we win._

_Jacob: Thinking to himself- They'll win when Alice hates shopping._

_Edward: Can it mutt. We'll see during this game._

_Jacob: Hey! That's no fair, he can read my mind. _

_Carlisle: Ok ok guys. Lets start the game. *Throws football in the air towards the other team*_

_Seth: I've got it, I've got it…… (Seth catches football and then starts running.)_

_Jasper: Hehehe. Turns to Jacob- Watch this….._

_Seth: Wait, I feel funny. (Starts crying and sits in a ball) Life is just so hard. *sob* Nobody loves me anymore. *cries some more* Why does this happen to me!_

_Jasper, Jacob, Edward, and Emmett fall down laughing. Jacob starts choking because he can't breathe anymore. _

_Carlisle: JASPER! Quit depressing Seth, he's still young!_

_Seth: * starts crying harder* SEE! Everyone still thinks I'm a baby. Even mommy doesn't love me anymore *sobs some more*_

_Everyone but Seth: HAHAHA_

_Jasper: Ok ok……*laugh* I fixed him._

_Jacob thinks to himself: Haha I only wish he had done it to Edward so I could video it._

_Edward: Shut up Jacob. Don't even try thinking without me hearing. I'm watching you! ( Gives him the finger to eyeball signal to show he's watching)_

_End of Flashback_

I giggle to myself as I remember. Sometimes I think Seth still holds a grudge on Jasper

for that but I admit it was a pretty good joke. "Ok Jake, I get your point. I personally think my dad just listens to you now and forgets everyone elses…haha!"

Jacob pretends to be mad at me by putting his hand on his hip, quite a stupid look on him. "Well then gurl, I just think I got dissed. Mmm oh snap I'm shunning you now."

I start laughing as Jacob stops the stupid routine….he starts laughing with me but does say, "Ok I'll try. Lets just see if this works…."

We start running again and sure enough I see my dad waiting for us outside the house. I start reciting the square root of pi in my head backwards and Jacob starts a muffled laugh.

My mom walks outside and gives me a hug. " Renesmee, did you have fun? Wait, why are you and Jacob all wet?"

Daddy gets a strange look on his face and his eyebrows knit together. Jacob starts roaring with laughter now and then Dad just glares at him and walks inside, slamming the door.

Mom runs inside after him and then I get the opportunity to ask Jake what happened.

" Haha Nessie I just sang the Barney song in Swahili."

Then we walk inside singing it together, arm in arm.

**I tried to make it longer. I hope you guys are liking it so far. Please review, you don't know how happy it makes me! Love ya!**


	3. Grease and Broken Stereos

**Thanks bunches to hottie911 and Silver Winged Singer for reviewing! Even though its not 5 I'm still going to write this story.**

Renesmee's POV

- - - - - - - - - - - -

As Jacob and I walked into our house, Alice immediately ran up to me and bombarded me wither her shopping plans for the following month. Gasp! Another shopping trip with Alice Cullen.

Ok this may seem extreme but seriously, she is a serial shopper. Last time we went, all she had to do was walk into Bloomingdale's and 10, yes 10, employees ran over with 2 shopping carts each. If that's not enough we had to go back 3 more times. Then she tried to take me into Victoria's Secret……oh god……Jake was there too. I haven't been more embarrassed in my life.

Her shrill voice overtakes my daydreams, " Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Listen to me, we need to get our plans finalized! Do you realize that we haven't even planned anything yet! You know Nessie, you should think about changing your style up-"

Jake cuts in, "HEY! She doesn't need a "new style". She's beautiful as is." Aw he says I'm pretty! My heart does that weird skipping a beat thing. What the heck is happening to me???

Alice retorts, " Geez Jacob! Don't twist your panties in a knot!" Suddenly we hear Rosalie yell from upstairs….

"What panties? Mongrel only needs a leash when he phases."

At first Jake looked as if he would run upstairs but Alice grabbed him and whispered, "Jacob I don't think you want to go in there right now unless you feel like shooting yourself afterwards." OMG EEEW Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett…..too much information.

Jacob smirks and yells back, "So Rosalie, since you are obviously so keen on talking about underwear, you are definitely wearing yours with Emmett right now."

Wait a second, is that a TV being thrown out their window? Aunt Rosalie growls as Emmett roars in laughter. That was my cue to butt in. Grabbing Jacob's hand, I pulled him into the living room so we can watch a movie.

"So Jake, I'm in the mood for Grease. What do you think?"

Wait a second. I hear snoring. Yep, as I turn around Jake has crashed on the couch. Well, I guess he doesn't have much of a choice right now does he? It is definitely going to be grease lightning!

Once I pop the DVD in, I look at where I should sit. Hmm, I decide to sit on the edge of the couch in front of Jacob. I love this movie sooo much. When I watch it, a bomb could be going off and I wouldn't know. As Danny Zuko blows off Sandy at the pep rally I feel myself being pulled back.

Jacob is still sleeping but has pulled me down next to him on the couch so his arms are around me. Wait, this is feels really good so I decide to move in closer to him. Oh gawd, this is my best friend I'm snuggling with. Well, his heat is warming up my body so I decide to stay there. Hmm I'm feeling kind of tired…..

Edward's POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

God that Jacob could be such a pain sometimes. I mean seriously, who the hell sings the Barney song backwards in Swahili? Wait, I don't hear him and Renesmee thinking anything at all now.

As I rush out of the room, Bella runs over to me. " Edward, honey why don't you stay up here. You can't keep checking up on them, you as well as anyone knows he just sees her as a friend now.

" But still Bella, I'm her father and I'm bound to be protective." I actually thought that I was protective of Bella, but it reached a whole new level with Renesmee's arrival. Especially with that weird Nahuel guy. He's definitely a creeper.

As I run downstairs I hear some warbling voices attempting to sing. Oh no, Renesmee decided to watch Grease for the 1500th time. Wait a minute, "OH HELL NO!" When I look on the couch I find MY NESSIE asleep, entwined in JACOB'S ARMS. Jesus, If I could have a heart attack, it would happen right…..now.

Bella runs downstairs after hearing my string of profanities. As she tries to pull me away I glare at that wolf. Now, I do think I will kill him. Yes, yes I will.

Finally I give into Bella as she enlists Emmett's help to drag me up the stairs. After Emmett ties me to a chair, Bella begins to talk in her lovely voice.

"Edward, I know that looks wrong but nothing happened. Remember: They were just watching a movie. They fell asleep. They are eventually going to get married so a little movie watching together on the couch won't kill them."

I try to speak but I can't even form words as the picture of my daughter and that mutt circle around in my mind, " buu, I caaaa ssssss iiiiiitttt."

Emmett decides to be annoying and actually comments, "Hey, I thought it was pretty cute. Little Nessie and wolf boy."

And with that final remark I break the ropes around my chair and break one of my stereo systems over my brother's head. Bella frowns at me until I grab her and jump out the window. I need to go hunt and clear my head.

Jacob's POV

- - - - - - - -

I wake up from my nap when I hear Emmettt leaning out a window screaming a stream of f-words at Edward. Haha I wonder what happened this time? Hold on……As I look down I'm holding Renesmee in my arms as she sleeps. The movie is a long ways over but she is out like a light. Wow, she's so beautiful and peaceful when she sleeps. She really is perfect. As I push one of her curls behind her ear, she smiles in her sleep.

Oh no. Anyone could walk over here and see us like this. I slowly and carefully get up off the couch and stretch. Gently, I pick her up, careful not to wake her. As I carry her to her room, I can't help remembering when she was a baby and I would cradle her in my arms.

It seemed as if I could just stare into her little brown eyes forever, but then that Rosalie always had to find some excuse to take her away from me. Whatever we shall see who has the upper hand now.

I use my foot to open the door to her pink bedroom. Her California king size bed is made up with purple striped sheets. Covering her walls, are pictures of us. Some are just with her parents, some her aunts and uncles, and smugly I realize a ton with me. Of course I keep all her pictures but it seems she has done the same.

I pull back the sheets and place her softly into her bed. She curls into a ball and keeps dreaming. Standing there, I realize I've been watching her sleep for about 5 minutes. I decide to run to the kitchen and grab a snack before dinner yet the image of sleeping Nessie is etched in my brain.

**Well theres Chapter 3. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review people, I live for it. If you think I should do a short filler chapter about Victoria's Secret shopping with Renesmee and Jacob then review people. Love ya bunches!**


	4. Mind Reading and Icepacks

**Ok something big is about to happen in the next chapter but I didn't want to rush into it. So until then enjoy chapter 4!!!!**

Bella's POV

- - - - - - - - -

I watched Edward's face as he hunted. I hadn't seen him that upset in a long time. He seemed more relaxed now but it seemed as if his face had settled into a permanent scowl. No matter what facial expression he had, he was still the most beautiful man I had ever met. Finally he noticed me staring at him and grinned.

"Bella, don't you think we're too old for you to be checking me out."

Oh he thought he was so cool well let's see, "Actually Edward I was thinking about my hot biker boyfriend. He's coming to pick me up later in fact."

He fake growled and then raced over to me. When he stopped in front of me, he locked his lips onto mine and kissed me passionately. Finally he pulled away and said, "Do ya think he can kiss like that though?"

I laughed and said, "Nah, I think I'm stuck with you then. Darn I better cancel that date then….."

We started walking down to the lake, hand in hand. He looked deep in thought, no doubt thinking about Jake and Renesmee. Finally he opened his mouth, as to say something but then closed it again. I decided that I should start this conversation then.

"Ok Edward. Look, I know you are still upset about that, but I think you're blowing this a little bit out of proportion." We sat down next to the water, I leaned in and he held me in his arms so I looked up at his face. His face darkened but then he spoke.

"God Bella! I know he doesn't see her like that yet but still. That's our baby he was holding. She's still too young for that stuff. I know I'm being protective but isn't that what I'm supposed to be doing?"

"Yes I get it. This isn't really about the whole couch thing then is it?" He shook his head and looked like he was 5 years old. A really cute 5 year old though…..

"No I guess not. I love Nes- I mean Renesmee so much. I hate the thought of her being with Jacob so soon. She's ours, not his!"

"Edward please look at me. Jacob does have some claim on her also. Imagine how Charlie felt when I started spending all my time with you. I think you are a little jealous mixed in with the feeling that she's growing up so quickly."

He seemed so upset so I gave him a quick peck on the lips before he spoke again. "Shit Bella. I know, we only get to be parents for so short of a time. I feel like we've been cheated……I don't know."

I understood what he was saying. Those were the same thoughts that had been bouncing through my head for the past month or two. "Well if we spend the time left with worrying about it, then we are wasting it. We need to take one day at a time and enjoy it with her. Ok?"

He thought about it for a millisecond and then said, "That's exactly what we need to do. You're right."

"Haha aren't I always Edward?"

He chuckled and said, "Yes every time love." We sat for some time just staring at the lake and watching the stars before deciding to head back. As we approached the house we could hear Jacob wolfing down his food (pun intended). Edward immediately tensed so I gave him a small glare.

I opened the door and saw Esme. She looked at Edward worriedly so I told her, "He's fine. We went to hunt and he got his aggrevation out."

She looked relieved, "Ok good good. Jacob's eating, Renesmee is asleep upstairs, Alice and Jasper are still out at the mall, Rose is upstairs and Emmett is in the living room.

"Oh did Emmett say he was mad at Edward? Um he got a little mad at Emmett and ended up cracking a stereo over his head……"

Esme laughed to herself and thought about what had happened after Bella and Edward went hunting.

_FLASHBACK_

_Emmett: Running to Rosalie he starts screaming, "Edward just hurt me. Kiss my boo-boo to make it better!"_

_Rosalie: "Geez Emmett, go grow up. Maybe I should hit you with a stereo too so you'll butch up a little…."_

_Emmett starts running away, dry sobbing. He accidentally bumps into Esme who is cleaning the kitchen. She opens her arms and Emmett starts crying into her shoulder._

_Esme: "Emmett what happened dear?"_

_Emmett: "Edward hurt me *sob* and Rosalie is a meanie- im upset mommy." _

_Esme silently laughs to herself and pulls him away. "Emmett do you want me to go yell at Rosalie?"_

_Sniffling Emmett replies, "Yes please."_

_Running upstairs she goes into Rose and Emmett's room, locks the door and starts laughing hysterically with Rosalie._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Edward starts laughing but then grabs my hand and walks into the living room. Lying there is Emmett holding a melted ice bag to his head. He looks like he's about 7 years old but hey,……its Emmett.

Edward finally starts to speak, "Look Emmett. I'm sorry about the whole stereo thing, its just that the comment hit a sore spot with me."

Emmett pouts his bottom lip- a really obnoxious look on him and exclaims, "Its about time. Fine I forgive you big brother." I start laughing and Emmett just glares.

Edward also laughs but he has something to say, " What's that?" He pointed to Emmett's ice bag.

"Its an ice bag for my head cuz it hurt…..duh!"

Hahaha he needed an ice bag. Edward replies, " You do realize that its melted because your head is cooler than the ice?"

Emmett pulls the bag down, stares at it, and starts looking sheepish. "Well, um I've had it there awhile…ya know?"

I say, "Uh huh. Whatever you say Emmett." He glances away and runs upstairs to Rose. Oh gosh not again!

Edward POV

- - - - - - - - -

As Emmett ran upstairs I turn to see Jacob chuckling in the doorway. I straighten up and Bella grabs my hand and un-shields herself.

"_Edward, be careful. He's done nothing wrong here………"_

I give her a knowing glance and Jacob sees something is up. As he sits down he looks like he knows he is about to be reprimanded.

I just sigh and turn to him, "Look Jake. I saw you two on the couch today and just want to check up on something……nothing has changed with your imprinting yet has it?"

Yes, that was a very calm and classy way to put it. Out of the corner of my eye I see Bella smile. He looks a bit embarrassed and quickly stutters out….

"Oh no! Nothing has changed at all I swear! I don't even know what happened at all. Seriously nothing is going on at all."

I check his mind and he's thinking about how awkward this is. Serves the mongrel right. Ok calm it down Edward. Calm it down.

Bella says, "Its okay Jacob. These things happen, we just want to be the first to know if anything changes."

Jacob turns, "I know the rules Bella. Nothing will go on without your permission. After Bella calmed down about Jake's imprinting thing we decided on some ground rules. Firstly, he was to tell us when he realized he saw her as a girlfriend, not best friend. Secondly, he couldn't tell her about imprinting. Thirdly, Renesmee is to make the first move, not he. He can't spaz and tell her he loves her when before she returns the affection. Finally, he is never to pressure her into anything.

I say, "Ok ok. Well that's taken care of so your interrogation is over. You can go run away now like you are thinking."

He is definitely embarrassed now that I read his mind.- He says, " Ok I um need to go eat some more…..um yeah bye." With that he ran to the kitchen so Esme could cook him dinner.

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - -

Ok wow. That was one of the most embarrassing, awkward, and weird conversations of my life. I think I'd rather have my toes cut off than repeat that……

"Don't worry Jacob, trust me it was like that for us too," Edward calls out from the den. Damn I hate it when he reads my mind like that.

"Now Jake, you know that's just a part of your life now", he calls out again. JEEZ EDWARD CAN YOU LAY OFF READING MY MIND FOR ONCE!!!!!! I screamed in my thoughts.

I hear Edward laugh and Bella yell/ whisper- " Edward! That's rude and you know it!"

Haha Bella's on my side! Sucker! Hahahahahaha I think. He growls so I know he's heard me but he leaves it alone.

Wow I'm getting really tired. I thank Esme for the lasagna and then run up to bed. As I pass Nessie's door I crack it and peek in. She's smiling as she sleeps and turns over. She's always been a peaceful sleeper. As I close the door carefully as not to wake her I run into Jasper.

Laughing he says, "I felt strong feelings of protectiveness and love so I decided to come check it out."

Great, yet another Cullen joke on me. "Jeez, one minute my mind is being read, the next my emotions are being monitored!"

Suddenly my anger melts away as I begin to smile. Wait a friggen minute, "Jasper stop that."

As he walks away he grins at me and says, "Stop what?" Oh he knows very well what but whatever…….I walk away and almost slam my door until I remember sleeping Ness. Whatever. After a quick call to check in on Billy I'm ready to hit the sack.

As I turn off the lights I think about holding Renesmee on the couch this afternoon. No she's my best friend. Wait!, stop it Jake!

Then Edward walks past my door, opens it a crack and whispers in, "Yes, stop it Jake."

UGH THAT STUPID BLOODSUCKER!!!!!!!! I roll over, push the pillow over my head and try to fall asleep.

**How did you like it....? PLEASE REVIEW it makes me soo happy and i need that right now**


	5. Jacob THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

Mmmm. Wow I love my bed. I think I'm going to get married to my bed. Yep, I could stay here all day long. The sun's rays shoot through my window as I slowly stretch while under the covers. Wait, how did I get here? The last thing I remembered was watching Grease…..oh no! I must have fallen asleep with Jake on the couch. I bet that looked bad.

I heard my dad tell everyone upstairs that I had finally awaken, meaning he had heard what I just thought about Jacob.

Soon I heard my dad chuckle to himself so I know he heard my thoughts. "DAD! STOP READING MY MIND!!! ITS MEAN!!!" I can hear Mom's hair swish as she shakes her head at my father. I figure I should get up know but this bed is just so comfy. It was a gift from Carlisle who had it made in Italy. Of course Esme got to design it and pick out the sheets though.

Ugh…maybe I should get up now. I'm kinda hungry. I switch on and off between human food and blood, today was a human food day. Carlisle desperately wanted me to be able to eat both so this regime works for me.

As I get out of bed, I quickly gather my things and head for the bathroom to take a shower. I hear Jacob shuffling down the hall so I open my door and say, "Good Morning Jake!" He looks up, smiles a bit and then mumbles, "Mornin Ness…" Did I mention Jacob definitely is NOT a morning person. Seriously Esme has to make him 3 pots of coffee before he starts comprehending anything.

I take a quick shower using my rose Herbal Essences shampoo and conditioner, attempt to blow dry my hair, put on a pink halter sundress and then run downstairs. I find Aunt Rosalie waiting for me by the stairs with a brush. See, its like our thing together- she always brushes my curls out. It feels so good and she says she loves doing it….I don't know, she's done it since the day I was born so its like tradition kinda.

When she's done I hug her and say thanks before walking to the kitchen. Yum! Esme made pancakes for me. I like drowning them in maple syrup so it tastes like candy. Hehe and I can't get cavities either so there! Mom and Dad are at the table reading the newspaper so I sit next to Jake on the barstools. He's got his head on the counter with a coffee cup in his hands.

He's practically unconscious. I remember last April Fools Day when we decided to play a little prank on poor Jacob….

See he was so out of it because he spent the entire night before on the phone with Sam going over pack stuff. When he woke up, we tried talking to him but he could barely form words. So I got the bright idea for this prank and then Dad heard me thinking about it and then said I could.

_Flashback:_

_Nessie: After letting everybody in on her plan, she ushers her family minus Jacob upstairs. Then she goes to the door and slams it several times. Sets up a video camera in the kitchen. Finally she runs over to Jacob and starts tugging on his arm._

"_OMG JACOB. WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!!! EVERYONE'S HUNTING AND THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!!!!"_

_Jacob: "Mmm uh yeah what? OMG NESSIE!" Gets up, starts running around in circles freaking out. "Oh shit! What the hell should I do? Oh god oh god oh god oh god oh god!!!"_

_Nessie: Laughing internally and waving to the camera. "Um don't you think that we should get out first?"_

_Jacob: Screaming, "OH MY GOD! NESSIE COME HERE" Throws her over his shoulder fire-fighter style. Then he runs over to the front door and kicks it down, not bothering to just open it normally. Finally he drops her a mile away and says, "IM GOING TO THE FIRE STATION. STAY HERE AND BE CAREFUL!!!!!" He kisses her head and then starts running to the fire station 15 miles away._

_Nessie: After he leaves she doubles over in laughter. "Can't……take…….the ……..funniness!" She runs back to the house where she finds the rest of her family laughing hysterically and turning off the video camera. _

_Suddenly they hear someone running back into the house and there is Jacob glaring at them._

_Jacob: "There was no fire."_

_Rosalie: "About time you noticed doggie."_

_Jacob: "Are you serious? This is so not funny"_

_Emmett: "Are you kidding me? This is the best stuff I've seen in awhile. And people think I'm dumb……"_

_Jasper: "For good reason ."_

_Emmett: "Hey! That's not very nice!"_

_Nessie: Starts turning blue from laughing so hard._

_Carlisle: Starts slapping the crap out of Renesmee to get her to breathe again._

_Jacob: Ok If I could I would officially quit this family._

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

I hear Daddy laughing with me at my thoughts. Haha it was pretty good too. I try to speak to Jacob.

"So Jake. What are we going to do today?"

He half whispers, "Um…..how……about…….we …………take………a…….nap."

I poke him in the head and say, "Now now Jacob. What would be the fun in that?"

He doesn't respond. This is a lost cause. I yell, "I'll be back in 2 hours. Hopefully he will be awake by then."

I run upstairs to my room. After deciding I want to go swimming I yank on a bikini and run downstairs. Waving goodbye to my family I run out the door.

2 HOURS LATER

Alice POV

- - - - - - - -

As I sit in my room with Jasper, I suddenly have a vision. Oh My God.

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - -

Three pots of coffee later I'm finally awake. I turn to Esme and ask, "Where is Nessie?"

She laughs, sighs and says, "Two hours ago she asked you what you guys should do today and you were half-asleep so she went swimming. She should be back soon though."

Oh.

The sad thing is I don't remember ANY of that conversation. Oh well. I should probably run my perimeter checks. I do it every so often just to check up on things around the land. Also, it allows me to phase so I don't stop being a wolf. That would be a nightmare.

I run upstairs to grab my rope and some shorts to tie around my ankle. Finally I run out the door, run behind a tree and phase.

Aaah. Sometimes it feels good to just start running. Stretching out, I feel like I could go for hours. I always start out near the entrance of the property. Moving on I circle around the perimeter and slowly move inwards.

As I pass the lake I stop and watch Nessie. Swimming her laps she is so graceful. The sun makes her frosty skin dazzle and she has her eyes closed smiling. She is like the happiest person I know of. Oh shit….I'm staring at her like that Nahuel creeper guy. Let's not even go into that story again.

I slowly move away so she won't notice me watching her. I keep running for about and hour before I hear someone approaching. The scent is too far off for me to be able to place so I howl to let Edward know we have a visitor. I immediately run behind an oak tree to phase back. I get dressed and wait for the arrival.

Suddenly Edward is next to me. I fill him in on what I found when suddenly I recognize the scent. Its Seth. Sure enough he runs out of the forest in human form. Wait a second, something is wrong. He looks as if he might cry. Oh hell no.

Edward sees his distress and asks, "Seth. What's wrong. What are you doing here?"

Seth finally gets himself together and explains. " Jacob, it's a pack emergency. Sam is calling the entire pack to meet in La Push tonight. There is a new pack emerging in Northern Canada. They aren't like us, they are attacking the humans up north. They've already destroyed 2 towns and are moving closer to Anchorage. They have 15 extremely well-bred fighters and we don't know anything else about their history."

He stops to glance at me before taking a step away from me. "Ok here's the worst part. We are the only ones who can stop them form killing everybody before its too late. We have to leave immediately to get to La Push. When we get there we are going to meet, Sam will give us more details. Firstly we need more allies. We are outnumbered and will have to go search for some of the other packs around. Then we have to go find the northerners and kill each one of them."

I can't move. I'm going to be gone a long time and might not even return alive. How can this be happening.

Edward realizes I can't speak so he says, "Are you positive about this Seth? Jacob absolutely has to come with you?"

Seth looks at the ground and says, "Yes. Everyone has to come. Even the imprinters."

Finally I speak, "Wait, that sounds like a lot of work. How long are we going to be gone exactly?"

Now Seth looks really upset. "Sam is estimating from about 6 -12 months."

I'm going to be gone for a year. I will be in Canada for an entire year. Suddenly it hits me. I look at Edward and at the same time we say.

** " **Oh no. Renesmee....."

**I know a lot of you guys aren't going to like this but I promise it will all work out in the end. Just bear with me….its going to get even better from here. Oh and the cliffie- sorry about that…..you won't get a new chapter until I get 5 reviews. So tell your friends to review too……. Love Ya!**


	6. Would someone just shoot me?

**Sorry for the cliffie……**

**You should thank Silver Winged Singer, TwilighterForeverAndEver, thundertheighs09, me-the-Fang-luver, and moon princess for reviewing. Thanks guys!**

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - -

The sky seemed to crash on me. Suddenly I felt this immeasurable force on my shoulders, causing me to crumple to the ground. It was the similar to the feeling I felt when I imprinted on Nessie, I felt the need of her to me but instead the feeling joy, i felt grief and despair. I realized that I wouldn't be near her for a year and I wanted to die. She is my life, the only reason I bear being a wolf. Now I had to leave her because of it.

I realized I was murmuring gibberish, "Entire year…….death…..leaving……...shit……..shit…….shit.

I barely saw Edward walk towards me. Slowly he put his hand on my shoulder and tried to help me up. "Come on Jake. You'll have to leave soon and you need to pack and saw goodbye." I had to lean on him so I wouldn't fall over.

I whimpered as I realized I would have to say goodbye to Renesmee. My knees felt like rubber and I could hardly walk. Seth looked extremely sorry and upset. I guess that's why Sam sent him instead. If anyone else had given me this news I probably would have murdered them.

I hear Edward say, "I know Seth. I know," through my haze.

Out of the blue I see Alice Cullen run a full speed towards me and Edward screaming, "Wait……I just had a vision!......Oh no!" With a look of dismay on her face she realized she was too late. That little pixie came to late. If she had come in time I could have hidden so Seth wouldn't be able to find me. So I wouldn't have to leave. So I wouldn't have this unshakable feeling of impending doom and grief for the next 12 months.

"Now Jacob, you know very well that wouldn't have worked," I hear Edward say to me.

"Yes it would've. Anything to try! Damn Edward, its easy for you….you just get to stay here with her. You get to get up and have her with you. You're gonna be able to see her face everyday, give her a hug everyday, talk to her everyday! You have no idea what I'm going to go through."

Oh hell. The look on his face reminded me he did. I don't know how he was able to leave by choice. I was about to die leaving Ness but I'm forced to leave.

He looked at me and said sharply, "I understand you are upset. But when we go tell Nessie you are going to need to snap out of it. You have to pull it together for her."

But that just reminded me I wouldn't be there to comfort her. Oh shit my life is fucked up.

"Jaaaacob," Edward says to pull me back to reality.

Oh right. Pull it together Jake!!!! Do it for Nessie!!! Whoah. We were at the house. I didn't even know I was running there. That's how screwed up I am. As I walked up to the door I realized I couldn't go in. I can't face that final goodbye. I just can't. I feel as if steel claws clasped around my ankles so I couldn't move.

Edward looked at me and then said, "Look, don't hate me for this but you need it."

And with that he slapped me across the face. For a brief moment, it pulled me out of my mess and I was able to walk inside.

Rosalie had been watching through the window and began laughing, "Haha Jacob got bitch-slapped. Next time its my turn!"

And I was so upset I didn't even respond. I just walked by her and then she knew something was wrong. Edward glares at her and Seth follows us in the house.

He ushers me into the living room where I nearly collapse on the floor. He supports me up and calls out, "Everyone in the living room NOW! ASAP!"

Soon Rosalie and Emmett sit down, Rosalie's legs draped over his lap. Alice sits next to Jasper who runs in after feeling all of my depression. Carlisle and Esme move slowly, his mouth stretched in a grim line. Bella slowly walks in looking distressed. After seeing Edward she relaxes a little until she notices him having to hold me up.

And finally, the most important person in the world to me skips into the room . Her sea-foam green wrap dress floats around her gorgeous body. The room seems to close in around us and for a minute I stare at her. She sits down on the floor and looks up at me with a look purely filled with intense worried.

And right then and there I realize its not about me at all. I have to be the man here and be here for her during the few priceless minutes I have left.

"Oh thank god! Its about time." Edward must have heard my thoughts. I straighten up, not needing his support for now.

Renesmee's eyebrows are knitted, a look inherited from her father. Finally she speaks up, "What's wrong Jacob? Tell us, you're killing me!"

No no no! She's got it backwards. Leaving her is about to kill me, not the only way around. I guess I owe them an explanation now…..

Clearing my throat, I quickly make sure I'm pulled together before starting. Announcing to the entire family but only looking at my beautiful Nessie the entire time I start-

" There is a pack emergency up north. Seth came here to get me and we have to leave immediately. They need me to search for other packs and go to Canada to take down the crazed werewolves up there."

Nessie's face crumples up and I can barely continue, "It's going to be extremely dangerous. We might have some casualties. And I don't know how long I'll be gone. At least a year….."

She is filled with realization and says, "You......are.......leaving........for.......an........entire.........year."

Oh god. I can't do this. "Um, unfortunately yeah," I manage to get out.

Then the tears start running down my best friend's face. She jumps up and throws herself at me. I grab her and hold her tightly to my chest. She is sobbing now, staining my t-shirt with her tears.

And then I can't hold it in any longer. Tears cloud up my eyes and a few slowly run down my face. I put my face in her hair as she continues to weep. Seeing her like this makes me feel about a million times worse. If I weren't holding here I probably would fall down from the grief of it all.

She tries to speak, but her words get consumed by the tears. Finally she manages to get out, "No Jake. You're my best friend. You've been with me forever. I won't just let you go off for a year now, not ever."

"I've tried everything in my mind. I can't stand leaving you guys here but I have no choice in this what so ever."

I may not be IN love with her now, but I definitely love her more than anyone can imagine. This is so painful, its like a million daggers are being stabbed into my heart.

Esme turns to Carlisle and as she puts her head on his shoulder she whispers, "Oh gosh. This is horrible, I can't watch."

Jasper looks like he is about to pass out on the floor. He suddenly gets up and sprints out the door. Alice gets up and explains, "This….its too much for him to handle. He needs to get out for a minute alone where there is no emotion. He'll be back in approximately 3.76 minutes.

I hear Edward move and suddenly he has put his arms around Bella. Her face is that of someone who looks like they are being electrocuted. Renesmee's pain is too much for anyone to handle, especially her mother.

Rosalie says, "I never loved the dog but this isn't cool. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sad to see you go."

I turn back to my Ness who is holding on to me with a strength of steel. I just stand there letting her cry for awhile, trying to memorize her arms around me for when I leave. Finally I pull off me, but keep my hands on her small waist. I go down on one knee to get eye level with her and say,

"You don't know how badly this is going to kill me. But I need you to stay strong. I'm sorry but I won't be able to write or call because we can't have them finding out anything about our location. But so you won't forget I want you to take this." I took my wolf necklace off and put it around her neck. It was made of thick brown yarn with several beads and a miniature carving of a wolf on it. It was my pride and joy, I never went anywhere without it. But, I wanted her to take it.

Her big eyes overfilled with more tears. She managed to whisper, "Thank you Jacob. I'm never going to take it off. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I will never forget you, and I will be sitting here waiting for you to come back until you do. I promise."

I engulfed her into another big hug and soon every woman in the room minus the blonde were sobbing their eyes out, minus tears of course. Seth coughed and said, "I'm really sorry Jake but you have to pack so we can leave soon."

It seemed as if I needed the jaws of life to pull myself away from her grip. Edward took her in his arms and I got extremely jealous for a short moment. Wait, its ok….its just her father Jacob. What am I thinking???? She continued to hysterically sob in his arms.

I slowly made my way up the staircase, trying to remember every detail of this house before I left. Seth came and helped me packed. I felt like I was in a nightmare that was impossible for me to wake up from. As I stood outside the house, Bella, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, and my Renesmee were there to see me off.

I gave Bella a hug as she whispered in my ear, "Jacob, you are still my best friend. Please hurry back- I don't know how long Renesmee will last without you."

I just stood in front of Edward and thought, _Thanks for everything man. I don't know how I would've been able to say goodbye without your help. Please do everything to protect her while I'm gone. Please promise me that."_

With a nod he vowed, "I promise."

Esme grabbed me and pulled me into a motherly embrace. She said, "Be safe Jacob. Don't do anything crazy and come back as soon as you can."

I turned to Carlisle and shook his hand, "Thanks for everything doc. I appreciate everything you've done. Watch out for the ladies will ya?"

With a small laugh he said, "Your very welcome Jacob. I will son."

Finally, the moment I was post-poning the longest. My final goodbye to Nessie. She couldn't stop crying and her face was so pained it made me literally want to shoot myself for doing this to her. Finally I whispered, "I love you Renesmee. Don't forget that. Be strong for me…..oh and kick Emmett's ass in Halo every once in awhile too." She gave out an extremely short giggle at my attempt to cheer her up. But still, the tears streamed down her face.

Seth cleared his throat and I realized my time was up. I had to pull myself away from her as we began to run away with our packs. We were about half a mile out when I looked back at her hudled figure.

Aww hell with it.

I ran back to her and hugged her for a couple moments longer while kissing the top of her head. She whispered, "Love you Jacob. Please come back to me soon." With a final kiss on her curls I turned, ran behind a tree, and phased- the only way to ease my pain.

**That was long for me to write and I couldn't leave you with a cliffie for that long.- the next chapter will be Nessie's POV of his departure. **

**I'm sorry he has to leave but I promise it will get better and will be worth it in the end.**

**PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME!!!!!!!!!! I swear it gets me to write faster.......so more reviews= new chapters faster.**

love ya!


	7. And with that, my Heart tore Apart

**You should thank Silver Winged Singer for her review. It made me so motivated I pumped this out in an hour. Seriously you should be praising her. Thanks !!!!!**

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

As I heard my dad yell to the house we needed to run to the living room, I put on a wrap dress and run downstairs behind my mother. The first person I saw was Jake. He looked really really upset, in fact, my dad had to hold him up.

Oh no! Something bad is going to happen! I sat down on the floor and started analyzing his face. At first he looked extremely distraught, but slowly he tried to look calmer as he noticed me watching him. I immediately wanted to comfort him but the tension in the room scared me.

Out of the blue I heard my dad say, "Oh thank god! Its about time." He must be referring to Jacob's thoughts. I kept looking directly at Jacob and I realized I had my eyebrows knitted, a look inherited by my father. Jake still wasn't talking and I needed answers.

I said in frantic, "What's wrong Jacob? Tell us, you're killing me!"

He cleared his throat and began to speak. I knew he was announcing it to the entire family but he just stared into my eyes as he spoke. I felt this pull to him, I couldn't explain it. I stood there, the only thing I could see was my Jake. Wait, he's not MY Jake. Where is this coming from. I just surrounded myself with the deep pools of golden brown that were his eyes.

"There is a pack emergency up north. Seth came here to get me and we have to leave immediately. They need me to search for other packs and go to Canada to take down the crazed werewolves up there," he said morosely.

Wait a second. Jake was leaving us. He had to leave me! Hold on this isn't going to work. I felt my face giving my emotions away as Jacob was reluctant to continue.

"It's going to be extremely dangerous. We might have some casualties. And I don't know how long I'll be gone. At least a year….."

Oh My Gosh. He's leaving me for a year. He will in be battle for a year. What if he gets hurt. What if he dies? I start crying, not being able to keep my emotions in check. I only can cry when something REALLy bothers me. What if I never see my Jake again?

I can't help it, I need to hug him. I jump up and throw myself at my best friend. I feel as if something inside me is breaking. I sob into his shirt as this really sinks in. Jacob tears up as he rests his face in my hair. I can't believe this is happening……..Its like the end of the world for me. Why why why? I can't stop as I keep crying and crying, staining his blue tee.

Finally I try to reason with him as tears continue like a waterfall off my face, "No Jake. You're my best friend. You've been with me forever. I won't just let you go off for a year now, not ever."

I know I'm being selfish but at this point I can't care. Something is snapping inside me, the need for him pushing itself to the surface now that I'm going to lose him.

He whispers into my curls, "I've tried everything in my mind. I can't stand leaving you guys here but I have no choice in this what so ever"

This makes me cry even harder. The realization of him leaving hits me. Suddenly I look up a fraction to see Esme crumple into Carlisle, "Oh gosh. This is horrible, I can't watch." Jake is like a son to her. She is attached to him, and him leaving is going to be hard for her also.

I keep my arms locked around my Jacob as I hear Jasper sprint out of the room. I guess my grief is way too much for him to handle. We are really close because he is naturally drawn to my constant joy, now I can't get any sadder.

As Alice sees our shock she checks the future and explains, "This….its too much for him to handle. He needs to get out for a minute alone where there is no emotion. He'll be back in approximately 3.76 minutes."

This has to be a dream. It's the only explanation for something so dreadful to happen. I'm trying to cease the endless waves of my tears but I'm miserably failing. I open my eyes for a second to see Daddy quickly pass us to envelop Mom in his arms. I know they were best friends and she loves him as a friend.

Rosalie, probably the only girl here able to speak says, "I never loved the dog but this isn't cool. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm sad to see you go." That's all! That's all she can say! Doomsday is here and she says that!

My arms are so strongly wrapped around him that I would have crushed a normal human's ribs. I stand there for who knows how long just bawling. I've never felt this depressed before EVER. Eventually Jacob peels my arms off of him and gets down, eye-level, with me before speaking…..

"You don't know how badly this is going to kill me. But I need you to stay strong. I'm sorry but I won't be able to write or call because we can't have them finding out anything about our location. But so you won't forget I want you to take this." With that he took off his wolf necklace and places it carefully around my neck.

He wore that necklace everywhere. I've never seen him without it. I can't believe he was giving it to me- for a brief second I thought if I shouldn't take it. That was soon overpowered by the need of something of his to have while he was going to be missing.

I can't explain it….I just felt as if I needed some proof he was mine while he left. Although the thought of me forgetting him was absolutely ridiculous. That could never possibly happen.

My eyes filled up with even more tears as I squeaked out, "Thank you Jacob. I'm never going to take it off. You are the best friend anyone could ever ask for. I will never forget you, and I will be sitting here waiting for you to come back until you do. I promise."

He grabbed me and held me to his warm chest once again. That's all it took for every female in the living room to break down weeping. It was bad enough that he was leaving, but I had a feeling I wasn't making it better for them in any way.

Then that friggen Seth had to tell Jake he needed to pack and leave soon. How dare he? I mean seriously he had to ruin my life even further. I could hardly let go of Jacob, but he was also reluctant to leave too.

When he left, I found myself in my father's arms. I needed to hold onto something or else I might collapse. I feel so weak, so helpless. I am so grateful for having my father, I don't know how I can deal with this without him.

I could hear Jacob slowly packing his things with Seth. I wanted him to linger and take his time. I gasped and sobbed even harder when I realized I only had minutes left with him.

I was in a daze as Dad half- dragged me outside with Bella, Grandpa, and Grandma to say a final goodbye. A final goodbye. FINAL. That thought struck me with a sense of despair. I couldn't unlock my eyes from his body as I tried to memorize every aspect of him. I knew I would rely on this time for the next year. YEAR!

The tears were still rolling down my cheeks as he slowly said goodbye to my family. I couldn't even imagine why I felt this way. I've never felt this strongly about anything before. For god's sake, he wasn't even mine. We were just best friends. It's not like we were married or anything. But still, we've never been separated for more that 2 weeks before and that was hard enough.

I can't imagine waking up without my best friend. Trying to spend the hours alone without him. My heart was slowly breaking with every second passing. I was about to explode as he eventually approached me. His face was so pained, a mirror- image of mine. I couldn't stop the crying as he hugged me for the last time.

He whispered, "I love you Renesmee. Don't forget that. Be strong for me…..oh and kick Emmett's ass in Halo every once in awhile too."

I knew he was trying his hardest to cheer me up, I gave out a short giggle in response to it. The last laugh for a long long long time, I could feel it. We embraced for what seemed like a fraction of a second when Seth cleared his throat again.

This was it. My life was ruined now. Like it was in slow motion, I watched him turn around, pick up his bag, and start to retreat. Every step away from me tore my heart more and more. My blubbering was clouding up my eyesight. I could barely see him turn around to take a last glance.

I saw him run back to me and suddenly I was against his chest, lifted off the ground. He kissed my cheek and my heart skipped.

I murmured, "Love you Jacob. Please come back to me soon." With a final kiss on my curls, he ran to phase, and started sprinting away……….

Bella POV

- - - - - - - -

The pain in my heart was so great I was nearly speechless. But not the same pain I wouldn've felt before my daughter's birth. This was a sense of worry- for Jake's safety, and heart-brokeness- my Renesmee looked like she would fall to pieces at any moment.

I suddenly saw her knees buckle and her beginning to collapse. Suddenly eight sturdy arms reached out for her. Of course Edward caught her first. His face was troubled- not as much about Jacob, but for his little girl's pain. She was looking around like she was in a dream. I didn't think she was fully sane right now……….

Something more tugged at my thoughts. I suddenly searched through my human memories and finally drudged up the one I always tried to hide in the depths of my mind. With a sharp intake of breath, I comprehended this feeling. Bleakly the memory of Edward leaving overtook my mind. This is what Renesmee was feeling. I instantly wanted to hold my baby and tell her it was going to be alright but I knew deep down for a year it wouldn't be.

All I could remember was pain. Hard, cruel, cold pain. Wanting something, but not being able to get it at the same time. I knew right then I was going to everything in my power to try to protect her from this feeling. I had to.

Edward picked our daughter up and held her bridal- style. Her tears were thinning as I saw weariness taking over. The afternoon had taken its toll on her. I followed Edward as he carried her to her room. I slowly opened the pale door for her as he gracefully walked in. I pulled down her sheets and he gently placed her limp body on the bed. After his arms left her, she immediately curled up into a ball. The tears now were just dripping down her face, slowly, yet more painful. Edward couldn't bear the pain so I un-shielded myself so he could hear me.

_Its okay Edward. You can leave, I need to stay with her. I doubt she's going to want her father see her like this anyways._

With a grateful and pained smile he slowly backed out of the room, his blackened eyes focused on her. I sat down next to her on the bed. Her eyes started to droop, I dimly remember falling asleep in the forest after Edward left me.

I curved my body around hers above the sheets and propped my head on one of my hands. With the other I rubbed her head, something I did since she was born. I know it soothed her deeply and she finally fell asleep. Her eyes were painfully squeezed shut, a grimace at her lips.

If this was a fore-shadowing of the future, then we have a long way to go……

**Okay okay I know this is depressing. I'm sorry but don't give up on me just yet. It gets the darkest just before the dawn- (Batman). **

**Ok…… I only got 2 reviews on the last chapter. 2 more for chapter 8. Come on, it takes 10 seconds to type a short comment. All I need is " I like this. Keep the story on." Seriously PLEASE!!!!!!!**


	8. And now its time for a SHOPPING TRIP!

**I'm sorry people have been sad that Jake leaves. I promise it will get better so this chapter is slightly less sad. Don't give up on me now….. ******

**Thanks to me-the- Fang-lover, thundertheighs09, Silver Winged Silver, keeperofthedarkarts, moon pincess, and Twilighter4evr for reviewing!!!! You rock!**

August……..September…….October…….November……December.

January……….February……..March………April………..May

Renesmee POV- May 2nd of the following year

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Life will pass you by, but whether you enjoy it or not is an entire question within itself.

Seconds dragged onto minutes, which in turn became hours, which led to days, weeks, then months.

A piece is missing out of my heart. Somewhere, something was tearing. With every additional minute he was gone, it continued ripping. I rarely smiled anymore, it just seemed so inappropriate.

I know it bothered my family. Ok, well killed a couple of them. Seriously, Jasper left for a long vacation in January with Alice. He couldn't stand me any longer. That's how bad this is. Yep I am so awful that my uncle HAS to leave so he can be sane again.

My mom has tried so hard to help. She's the only one who I can relate too, the only one who gets me. While Alice and Carlisle have been trying to get me out of the house, and hunting more often, Mom has been so understanding.

I'll admit, I've been a horrible person lately. I just wear sweats, I've stopped hunting, I basically sit in my room all day. Esme has been cooking meals for me and sometimes will bring them up to my room. I don't like going downstairs and having to deal with the stares from my family.

Dad has been extremely harsh on himself lately. Everytime he so much glances at me, his face looks grieved. One day I asked Mom about this and she explained….

"_On my 17__th__ birthday, your Aunt Alice threw me a birthday party. I was such a clumsy human, always getting hurt. Well I got a paper cut on one of the envelopes and started to bleed._

_Uncle Jasper had been trying to adjust to being a vegetarian but was having trouble, so when I bled, he immediately went into hunting mode. Your father pushed me out of the way in time, but I landed in a crystal bowl which shattered and cut my arm._

_The entire family had to leave with the exception of Carlisle. It was too much for them to handle. Soon your father had the bright idea of leaving to keep me safe. He thought it would be better for me to move on and have a human life. For 9 months he tried to stay away, but it ended up hurting us both even further. _

_I became useless, nothing seemed to be important to me anymore. I didn't eat, speak, or have any fun anymore. I thought about your father every day. You know the story of how he came back, I told you when I explained the Volturi._

_The thing is that when Edward- I mean your dad sees you like this, it reminds him of what I was like when he left. The pain of our suffering kills him._

Of course I missed my best friend. Who wouldn't? The thing that scares me though, is that I'm missing him too much. It doesn't seem normal the way I want him home. He was always with me, from day 1 he never left my side. It seems like a part of my life is gone without him. I've never been normal, quite the opposite in fact, but this seems weird.

I don't know what's happened to me……

As I hear Esme talking to Mom downstairs, I strain to listen their quiet conversation.

Esme: "Bella, what can I do? Watching Renesmee is heartbreaking. I feel like I should be doing more."

Bella: "Oh no Esme, don't feel bad." I hear mom's arms go around my grandmother's. "There is not much anyone can do. This feeling, its like the world is coming to an end. She will have a rough time until he comes back, until then, we just have to be there for her."

Esme: "Do you think that she's being affected by his imprinting? She has grown more since his departure, is it possible her feelings for him have changed?"

Wait a second. What is imprinting? What is Grandma talking about? There's something I don't know. Suddenly I stop my thoughts to hear my mother's reply.

Bella: "To tell you the truth, I don't know. That thought has run through my head before, but it seems like she doesn't realize what's happening yet. She has matured a lot though, your right. Carlisle says she will be full grown by August. If she has changed, I doubt she's realized it yet."

Esme sighs but finally tells Mom, "Okay she will wake up soon. Let me know if there is anything else I can do."

I hear my Mother's nearly silent footsteps walk away. I try to replay the conversation in my mind a few times. Is there a reason I'm missing Jake way too much?

What is an imprinting, when is it? I doubt that I'm supposed to know about this, but I need some answers. I don't know what to do actually. It's not as if I can just walk up to Mom and be like, "Hey I eavesdropped and heard you talking about imprinting?"

Haha like that would work. I guess I will just have to wait this out, I'm supposed to understand this eventually. Other things were bothering me too. Mom was right, Grandpa said I would be fully grown, mentally and physically, by August. I don't know if I'm ready for that. I mean, I've seen changes lately. But I'm still scared; I'm going to be an adult soon. The one good thing is that I'll be able to go to school.

Oh no, not without Jacob. I mean I guess I could talk my Dad into letting me go myself, but I don't think I want to go to high school without him. See!, I tell myself. That's not normal! What the heck is happening to me?

That's it. I don't want my family to keep worrying about me anymore. I'm sick of it. So as I get up out of bed I finally make a decision……

I'm going to make an effort. I think I can get an answer about imprinting if I look like I can handle myself. Besides, I'm missing Alice and Jasper. Without her, Mom is getting away wearing hideous t-shirts.

So I get into the shower, and spend a long time letting the warm water undo the knots in my tense body. When I finished, I wrapped myself in a fluffy, over-sized pink towel. As I look into the mirror I realize I'm looking rough.

There are huge purple circles under my eyes, made worse by the extreme paleness of my face. My hair has gotten longer, but the curls had become waves. Dang, no wonder everyone was freaking out. I look like a zombie.

I'm glad Jacob isn't here to see me like this, even though its his fault in the first place. I try to smile at my reflection, but my grin seems empty. It's a vast improvement though.

I hear Aunt Rose's soft knock at the door so I go to open it. She comes in and sits down on my bed with my hairbrush, ready to comb the mess I now call my hair.

I turn to her, my face determined, "Actually Aunt Rosalie, I'm sick of my hair. I was wondering if you would help me cut it. I kind of want to try make-up and some new clothes too. I'm sick of being depressed." I try a grin at her and her smile is so big in response, I feel like this plan could work. Faking happiness is better for them then me moping.

She grabs me into a fierce hug and says, "Finally! Its May and we can give you an entire new style for the spring. Wait a minute, let me call Alice!"

Before I can blink, Aunt Rose is out of the room, sprinting to get her cell phone. I take this opportunity to get dressed, pulling out black Capri pants, and a sky blue top. As I finish putting on my pearl earrings, I get grabbed and pulled into a fierce hug.

When I regain my balance, I look up to see none other than Aunt Alice. She is beaming as I hug her tighter and smile.

"OMG RENESMEE! You are so grown! I might cry at how lovely you are now. I mean, once we get rid of those under-eye circles, style your hair, and get you a new wardrobe. That top looks adorable on you! Oh how I've missed you Ness!"

Wow. That's all I can think. One minute I ask for a haircut, the next minute Aunt Alice appears ready to "re-style" me. Dang my family is messed up.

Aunt Rosalie walks in, "I've just told everyone that you two arrived, Alice. Ness, you should probably go downstairs before your father thinks we've kidnapped you."

She puts her slender arms around my shoulders and we walk downstairs, Aunt Alice following behind us. I hear a sigh of relief come from my parents as I smile. The fact I am downstairs and not in a sweat suit is making them hopeful. Esme is the first to speak up.

"Renesmee, you looks darling today!" she exclaims.

Dad just looks at me, no doubt analyzing every thought in my head. I watch as he flashes a guilty smile at me.

Emmett feels the need to talk, why though I have no clue, "Lookie here. The sleeping beauty has decided to wake up. I thought you were dead up there."

Uh oh; looks like Carlisle is going to need a new globe. Rosalie is triumphant as her throw hits Emmett straight in the head. Mom laughs but gets up, engulfing me in a hug. "I love you," she whispers. No doubt she knows what I'm doing. She always knows my plans, she probably tried faking herself too.

Alice grabs me and announces, "I saw a vision of Renesmee getting a haircut so I've decided to come back. Rose and I are taking her to Los Angeles for 4 days so we can pamper her!"

Turning to Aunt Rosalie she says, "Omg this will be soooo fun! Manicures, pedicures, shopping, spas, we'll stay in a 5 star hotel….."

Dad cuts her off, and says to me, "Honey, do you want to go? You aren't obligated to go anywhere with them if you don't want too."

YES! An escape route from a weekend of torture. But wait; I said I was going to try to cheer up for them. Jacob won't be home anytime soon so what else is there to do?

I look up to see Alice's face, trying to hide her disappointment if I say no.

"No, its okay Dad. I want to go," I manage to force through my teeth. "YES! Rosalie we have to go make plans about everything, so much to do," Aunt Alice says while going upstairs with Aunt Rosalie.

I go to sit down next to Mom while Emmett starts complaining about picking up the shattered pieces of the globe. She holds me and I realize I'm about her size. Dad sits down on the other side of me and strokes my hair.

"Renesmee, sweetie, I'm glad you're trying to move on. You've made everyone so happy, especially Alice," Mom says.

"I think Alice is also enjoying the prospect of another shopping trip also. Jasper is still bringing her bags in. But your Mom's right, we love you," Dad says to me. He gets up, places a kiss on my head and goes to help Jasper.

Finally, alone with my mom she says, "Okay. I know what you're doing. Its going to be tough to keep the act up, but it will eventually make you feel better. Remember, you don't have to go."

I look at her and say, "I'm going to try. And I think I should go, just to get out of the house."

She smiles at me and gets up. My thoughts drift back to Jacob. Surely he would want me to be happier. I mean, he's probably having fun, bonding the wolves.

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - -

Kill me. Just kill me now. PLEASE?????

"Not a chance wolfie," Leah snidely remarks in my thoughts. I forgot how annoying it was to have 10 other people read your thoughts, instead of just one person.

It had been about 10 months since I left. The pain of leaving still has fresh marks on my heart. Every minute I thought of my Nessie. How she will have grown, what she is doing, if she's mad at me for leaving?

Once I reached La Push with Seth, Sam told us the plan. Then I had to spend 5 months trying to track down other packs all over North America. We had found 7 already and thought we were prepared for battle.

Those first months were the worst. Everytime I thought of her my eyes teared up. She was in my dreams every single night. Now its only about 4 times a week. All the imprinters have been having it bad. Quil, Paul, Sam, Jared, and I are about to kill someone. Now I see why it's so important to keep your imprintee safe. If I had to live the rest of my life missing Nessie like I do now, I would have to kill myself.

The misery is overwhelming. I left half of myself with Ness and now I feel empty and alone. The rest of the pack has been trying to cheer us up, but nothing will work. Now everyone is crabby and annoyed. We have to stay in our wolf forms at all time, in case of a surprise attack. No beds, showers, or normal food sources.

The conditions are terrible. Thinking of the Cullen house, I realize I miss it more than ever. I do think people handle their sorrows in different ways. I distance myself from the pack, rarely speaking, almost always thinking of my Nessie. Sam just orders us around more, kind of getting on our nerves. Quil tells us random stories about how Claire did this, or how Claire did that. Like we care? Paul is so touchy that nobody talks to him, in fear of him ripping our heads off. And finally Jared. He has these daydreams about Kim all day long. Its getting annoying. Like seriously weird.

Right now we are sitting in a huge cave, trying to rest. We under-estimated that pack, they have perfected every battle plan they've made. A wolf named Peter from the mountains of N.C almost died. I broke my arm and dislocated my shoulder trying to save him.

That sucked big time. When you are "healing", you aren't allowed to do anything. So Peter and I sat in this cave doing nothing. Which led to me thinking about Renesmee. I can't wait to hold her again. I miss her hugs, and us swimming. I want to hear her laugh like bell chimes and race me in the forest.

Once again Leah butts in, "Wow Jake. You really are pathetic. Seriously, get over yourself you freak."

"JUST QUIT READING MY THOUGHTS!!!!!," I scream in my head.

She evily smiles at me, "Make me."

Oh its on. Finally I can give her what she deserves. As I get ready to pounce Sam grabs the scruff of my neck. He pushes me down on the floor and stands on all fours in between us.

"STOP IT! WE ARE ALL ONE PACK HERE. I know it has been rough but we can't have fighting amongst us," Sam declares with authority in his thoughts.

I know I could say that I'm an alpha too, but I choose not to because he's right. I just turn around and lay with my head on my paws. Staring out the cave, I watch the rain pour outside. I start thinking about Renesmee as I drift to uneasy sleep.

**Ok that took FOREVER to write. I'm sorry that I didn't put it up sooner, but I tried to make up for it by making it really long. **

**Once again, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 3 reviews before Chapter 9.**


	9. The Return of the Creeper

**I was seriously shocked at the reviews I got for the last chapter. I really love you guys for reading this! I smiled for an hour after reading a few of them. Thanks to saya4hiji, me-the Fang-luver, keeperofthedarkarts, Silver Winged Singer, tahelovi, Godsgurl4146, , and thundertheighs09 for reviewing!**

**And I think its amazing that some of you made accounts to comment. That really inspires me so thanks!**

Renesmee POV:

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"PLLEEASEEEE? Please? Please? Please? Please?" I begged my mom.

"No Way!" she said as she kept walking down the hallway.

I got down on my knees in front of her and whined, "You said you loved me! P-L-E-A-S-E come with us shopping! You can't leave me alone to face Alice!"

She simply walked over my kneeled body, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen. You know what happened last time. I refuse to go shopping with Alice again. Deal with it."

Oooh she was good. Trying for the past week to come with us this weekend, I was getting nowhere. I'd begged her for at least and hour everyday but she just wouldn't budge.

Apparently she went with Alice on her and my dad's first wedding anniversary and Alice tortured her.

Dang. There was no chance at all. I could see it in her stubborn eyes, the ones I inherited from her. I did have an ulterior motive here. Besides having her keep Alice's frenzy shopping away from me, she distracted me from my thoughts of Jacob.

I don't know how she could tell but somehow she always knew when I was missing/thinking/dreaming of him. And she never failed to pull me out of it. The ploy was working quite well. I had the entire family fooled into thinking I was over Jacob, yet that was the furthest thing from the truth.

"RENESMEE?!? WHERE ARE YOU? WE HAVE TO MEMORIZE YOUR CLOSET TO EVALUATE THE NEEDS OF YOUR PERSONAL SHOPPING EXPERIENCE!," I didn't understand half of what Alice was saying but I knew I needed to run out the door right about…….now!

I sprinted away, just letting the running instinct overtake me. Of course my mind drifted to Jake; it always did when I was left to myself. I didn't know why, or how, but he was always there.

I heard feet running behind me that snapped me out of my trance. Someone was following me.

I suddenly went into my instinctual hunting mode- one I hadn't occupied for several months. Letting out a small growl, I spun around to face my intruder- I couldn't recognize the scent yet I knew I should.

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. What the heck was he doing here?

Seriously, Nahuel had probably the worst timing anyone could ever have. Ever. I loosened up my posture but kept a distance. He came to an abrupt stop before me and his eyes filled with devotion.

Okay, here's the deal. Of course, I'M the only non- related female to him, so he has become my stalker. Let's just say that is a very very very mild way to put it. Before we moved, he sent me roses every day. And everyday Jacob would throw them out the window. But did that stop Nahuel. Oh no, it didn't.

Several times growing up he informed me of the fact that he had planned our lives together. This plan of course involved me falling head over heels in love with him. Yeah Right. But he never seemed to get this memo so he would stand outside the house like a love-sick puppy waiting for a glimpse of me.

That was until Dad, Emmett, Jasper, and Jacob finally went outside with baseball bats and told him he was never to see me again. Obviously, he never got the point. He smiled and walked up to me, grabbing my hand in his. EEW!

"Oh my Renesmee, you have grown into a fair maiden that is about to be swept off her feet by a knight in shining armor!," Didn't I tell you he was a freak.

I responded by turning my head in all directions and saying, "Where is he?"

He simply laughed and kneeled down in front of me, "Renesmee, I love you with the passion of a million burning suns. Of course you feel the same way so I think its about time we tied the knot."

Oh that arrogant pig! He's the last person I would ever think about marrying. And his nerve! "NEVER! I would rather alone in a cave then be your wife, you creeper!" I jerked my hand away from his to slap him in the face.

Suddenly he sprang us and grabbed me in a painful grip I couldn't escape from. I struggled but I couldn't loosed his hold. He began to sprint away while holding me.

"Listen here. You will marry me, and you will do so now!" he said with a growl

"Like hell she will," oh thank God, Uncle Emmett came running full speed at us.

Nahuel turned around, flabbergasted as I pulled away. Jasper appeared out of nowhere and tackled him to the forest floor. Suddenly I felt my mom's arms wrap around my body.

"Oh Renesmee are you okay? Tell me!" Her face was filled with worry.

"I'm okay, I think you all came just in time though," was all I could squeak out. I was in complete and total shock. He appeared out the blue, ready to force me to become his bride.

I saw Uncle Jasper and Uncle Emmett dragging a struggling Nahuel into the depths of the forests. I didn't know what my uncles were going to do to him but I highly doubt that he would be able to walk for a few days. Dad ran over to me and grabbed me in a hug as my mom walked over to Alice, who had just appeared.

"How dare he think he can kidnap you and force you to marry him?" my dad was fuming.

I just stood there, letting myself lean on his frame, all my strength gone. Sobbing I let my tears get absorbed in his shirt. The thing that scared me the most was that during the entire time Nahuel was speaking to me, the only person I could think of was Jacob. When he was telling me to marry him, Jake was the one was I was imagining.

If my dad was listening to my thoughts, he didn't let on. The anger was rolling off him in waves, I didn't have to be Uncle Jasper to realize that. We stood there for a long while, Dad just letting me cry while stoking my head lightly.

I heard screaming and a couple minutes later my uncles re-appeared. As I pulled away from my father, I wiped my eyes and pulled myself together.

I walked over to my mom and Aunt Alice who were in a furious whispered debate. Once they saw me they glanced at each other and then turned to me.

" Oh honey, I was going to hunt you down to make shopping plans when I had the vision Nahuel was going to show up! Of course Edward heard me seeing it, grabbed Emmett and ran out. I told everyone else and we ran over here," Alice's face was filled with concern.

I gave her a hug but then said, "I just want to go home and sleep. Can we go back now?"

She and my mom nodded and we all started sprinting back. Upon reaching the house, I walked up the stairs, got into a pair of sweats, and went to bed.

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - - -

The fighting was intense. Everyday we thought we were close to defeating them, the next we were dead wrong. The packs were seriously getting on my nerves. With Leah's sarcasm, Seth's constant optimism, and everyone's homesickness, we were in constant arguments.

Mostly when we weren't planning an attack, I just sat in that cave thinking about home. About one person in particular. I guess things were getting better, but I couldn't spend one day without thinking of Ness. I became brutal in battle, letting out all of my stresses on our enemies.

Some intruders broke me out of my thoughts. I heard them before anybody else did, so I sprang up. I ran over to Sam where he was barking orders in his thoughts-

"Get up everyone. We have 2 enemies approaching from the west. Everybody get into our formation from yesterday's meeting and go," Sam's thoughts rang out.

As we left the cave, I picked up the scent of a three members of the other pack. They were sprinting towards us, their jaws snapping. Suddenly Sam said the commanding word, "GO!"

Then all hell broke loose. We were running around, 3 wolves per attacker. Sam, Paul, and myself each took one with two younger fighters. Brady, Embry and I strode towards our assigned approacher. Embry and Brady tackled him to the ground. I then tore out his jugular vein by his throat and let Embry and Brady finish him. I turned around to cover their backs as I evaluated the others. Leah, Sam, and Collin looked fine but I began to worry as I looked at Paul, Jared, and Quil. They had taken the largest one and Quil was bleeding.

I didn't think about it; I just ran over to them. Bounding over the other fighters, I landed on the largest wolf's back. Paul was yelling at me but I couldn't comprehend his thoughts. Suddenly I was thrown on my back, several ribs crushed again. Sam ran over to me, finished with his intruder as the others killed the final rival.

Sam picked me up with the help of Seth and began to take me to the cave. On the way he yelled at me, "JACOB! If there were more wolves there, you would've been dead. You need to think before jumping into battle. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

As they laid me on the cave's dirty floor, I replied, "Everything."

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

As I woke up, the sun was brightly shining through the windows. I glanced at my alarm clock on the nightstand. 7:30 PM. Ouch. I slept through the rest of yesterday and last night. Yesterday. Oh right…..Nahuel. I wonder what they ended up doing to him; do I even care? Nah he got what he deserved.

And then I was crushed by a sense of pain. What the heck? It felt as if one of my ribs hurt really badly. Last night I had a dream of Jacob fighting. It was a nightmare, a horrible vision I couldn't wake up from. The pain lingered but slowly melted away. That was strange…..

" Oh Nessie….! Wakey wakey sunshine! We are leaving for LA in an hour so hustle your bustle young lady," Alice chimed as she entered my room. She is always so happy right before big shopping trips.

I realized after what happened yesterday I would have to look extra normal today. Haha normal. Like that has ever applied to anyone in my family.

"Ok Alice! What do you think I should wear?" It was always smart to ask advice from Alice, she gets flattered so easily.

I heard Dad's loud laugh boom through the house, so I knew he heard me. _You know I'm right!_ He laughed again before calling up, "Yes Renesmee, you are."

Alice didn't even notice this, she was already rummaging through my closet picking the perfect outfit. "Hmm Nessie, I haven't realized you have some really good pieces in here. Since we will be traveling, you should try this." She threw a pair of jean Bermuda shorts at me with a lavender halter top.

I took them with me to the shower, where I quickly got dressed. I re-evaluated myself in front of the mirror. My cheeks were getting rosier, my hair seemed a tad bit curlier. I was struck by how much older I looked. I was beginning to resemble Mom when she was 18- I had spent hours going through their wedding album. I wonder what Jacob would think of me if he saw me now…..

Then Rosalie entered my bedroom, ready to fix my hair. As she pulled the brush through my soft waves she sighed. "You've really grown honey. I used to do this when you were a baby, and now you are as tall as me!"

She finished brushing it and pulled it into a bun at the nape of my neck. Accessorizing with a ribbon, she was finished. We walked downstairs together where I quickly consumed a bowl of Lucky Charms- yum!

Alice bustled in ready to leave. With a final plead to Mom I said, "This is the last time I will try, PLEASE come with us!"

She gave a short giggle, "Nope sweetie. This one is up to you!"

Darn! She hugged me as Dad walked in. As he hugged me he whispered in my ear, "Are you okay from yesterday. You can stay here if you need to."

I kissed his cheek and said, "Yeah I'm all good. And I wouldn't want to disappoint Alice now would I?"

He laughed and reminded me to take my IPhone, Carlisle's last Christmas gift to me. As we walked to the garage, I asked Alice, "Can we take Aunt Rose's convertible? I kinda want to ride with the wind in my hair…"

She smiled and said, "Anything you want Nessie. This trip is all about you!" She obviously didn't realize my plan with the car. Haha no one did! This might work.

Aunt Rosalie finished putting our luggage in the trunk and hopped into the driver's seat. Aunt Alice took shot-gun which meant I had the entire backseat. Uncle Emmet walked over to Rosalie and planted a kiss on her waiting lips. Ok, that's too much PDA for me now. Seriously get done with it.

As we reversed out of the driveway I waved to my parents and laid back. As I put my headphones into my phone to listen to music I lay my head back. The song playing was No Air, my favorite since Jake's departure. The calm of the road and music lulled me into a peaceful nap.

**Ok, I'm sorry I made you wait for that…I realized I had a HUGE exam to study for on Thursday……**

**Here's some heads-ups:**

**1. Yes, Renesmee is now able to feel when Jacob is in physical pain. Its part of her maturing.**

**2. Don't know her plan about the convertible? Don't worry, it will be revealed during the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading and PLEASE review!!!!! Love ya!**


	10. Pretty Dresses and Why Is He Here?

**Thanks to the few people who reviewed : saya4haji, tahelovi, TwilighterForeverandEver, me-the-Fang-lover, Godsgurl4146, and Silver Winged Silver.**

**I want to do a quick intro in Seth's POV- something different so ENJOY!**

Seth POV

- - - - - - - -

Gosh these people were starting to get a tad bit depressing! Seriously I usually try to be happy about stuff but now the pack was getting all mopey and gloomy. Jake was definitely getting to be the worst one. All day long he sat in his corner of the cave and blankly stared out into the clearing.

Oh we could all hear what he was thinking- we just tried not to listen anymore. We weren't missing much at all, his thoughts often repeated themselves.

"_Oh I miss Renesmee. I wonder what she's doing right now……"_

"_I hope that Edward is watching over Nessie. If anything happened to her while I'm not there….."_

"_Can't I call Ness? Just one phone call for 5 minutes can't possibly hurt that much….  
_

You get the point. Since his injury, he had been even more depressed since he couldn't go fight and plan with us. He did realize his mistake about jumping in to quickly. His reasoning was that if he died he would never get to see Ness again so I doubt he'd do that again. All he did was sleep, eat, and miss Renesmee.

The first couple months sucked big time. Anytime he thought of her name, his eyes would tear up. We basically couldn't think of anything besides fighting near him or else he would link it, in some way, to Renesmee.

Sometimes it makes me want to never imprint. Like Ever. Not that Leah would let the girl I imprinted on live long enough…….

" _Now Seth- I wouldn't be able to kill her, physically that is, because you would get so upset about it. But I could be able to warn her that hurting you would be bad for her health…….."_

And that is why NORMAL people are lucky that their sisters can't read their minds. Too bad I'M not NORMAL.

"_I see you finally embraced the fact that Mom dropped you on your head at the hospital," _Leah snidely thought.

Haha she thought she was sooo funny. NOT

"_Oh touchy touchy Sethie…."_

I TOLD YOU NEVER TO CALL ME THAT!

Then the rest of the pack chimes in:

"_Oh Sethie? Haha that's like the best name ever. I'm going to call you Sethie from now on ok? Well I'm going to do it anyway so no point in asking," Embry laughed from the center of the cave._

"_Sethie Sethie Sethie Sethie Sethie. Yup….very nice ring to it. Be prepared for me forgetting to ever call you Seth now," _Paul remarked, ever the smart ass.

That's it. I'm leaving……I ran outside to go hunt a little. The sad thing was that Jacob hadn't thought anything about my nickname during that entire conversation, instead, his thoughts were still swirling on about Nessie.

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - -

The next time I promise to go shopping, someone needs to hit me. Seriously hard….I would rather be unconscious than be here. Alice had planned the trip during the weekend it would be cloudy so they weren't exposed to the sun. Okay, so Day 1 wasn't that terrible, we hit the spa to get ready for our marathon shopping run. It was pretty nice, I had been so tense lately.

We got French manicures and I got my hair styled. My brown ringlets delicately framed my face now, swirling down my back in layers. I had to admit, it looked rather pretty.

Now today…..this was what Emmett always called hell on Earth. I never fully grasped the concept until today's shopping spree. We had hit some major stores before stopping at the food court to pick me up a salad. It's not like I could just take down a grizzly at the mall. I think people would start asking some questions…..

As I waited in line at the Chick-Fil-A counter to get a grilled chicken strip salad I heard some whispers from across the room. I knew it was weird, but my vampire half still gave me extremely good hearing. I couldn't make out words but I knew some guys huddled together were looking at me. Oh well, Aunt Rosalie told me it would start happening now that I was older.

I simply got my food and sat down at the table next to the booth Aunt Alice filled with our bags. I noticed the sheer number of them and realized my plan would easily come into action. Haha!

When I finally finished I took the tray to the garbage bins. As I walked back I saw Aunt Alice grab Aunt Rosie and they started to laugh as she was apparently filling Rose in on a vision.

I was pulled from my confusion when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked to see 3 men standing in front of me. Okaaaay. Whoah, one of them looked just like my Jacob. That's weird… Wait a minute, one of his friends was tall with a disarray of ginger hair. He closely resembled Dad. The third one was pretty muscular with short brown hair. He was a spitting image of Uncle Emmett. This is just creepy.

Clearing his throat the Jacob look-a-like began to speak, "Um yeah, I'm Taylor Lautner and this is Rob and Kellan. We just saw you and honestly think you're drop-dead gorgeous."

I was getting hit by waves of sadness as I scanned Taylor's face. He was so close to Jacob I wanted to cry. But I realized I should speak and said, "Um thanks?"

He laughed, a blush forming at his cheeks. He did have pretty good teeth, although Jake's smile was so much more stunning. The one named Robert looked at me and said, "We are in this movie and are still trying to cast a teenager in this movie, Breaking Dawn, you look exactly like the part…..would you be interested?"

Me? In a movie? Like Dad would ever even consider it, besides, their attention made me nervous. "Um, I'm not from here, I live in um, Norway. Uh yeah, I'm sorry. Bye."

I ran off to my hysterically laughing aunts. As I grabbed most of the bags Alice hadn't yet, I dragged them off towards the farthest store away from the food court.

Aunt Rosalie giggled as she said, "Where *laugh* are we going?* laugh* We obviously picked *laugh* the wrong clothes, since we are moving *laugh* to Norway!"

I just scowled as I walked ahead of them. I mean, it was flattering but oh so embarrassing. I'm still trying to recover from the shock of how much that boy looked like my best friend.

_*SEVERAL HOURS LATER*_

"Can't…….move……..any…….further." I managed to get out. I was dead tired. I guess they forgot I was still half human. And I could get tired.

Alice looked peeved, "Its only 9 o'clock. We've only been here 11 hours. Seriously do we have to go?"

Aunt Rosalie was more understanding, "Geez Ali. She's about to fall over, lets go!"

We painfully made our way to the convertible. Halfway there Aunt Rose took most of my bags as I dragged them on the floor. Once we got there I perked up a little as my plan was about to fall into place…..

Aunt Alice frowned at the car, "Oh I didn't realize we would need more room to hold our bags. We don't have enough space for our shopping for the next 3 days…..And I HAVE to shop. Oh gawd, oh gawd, oh gawd." Whoah I think I was about to see a vampire hyperventilate.

Aunt Rosalie slowly turned to watch me as a grin of understanding overcame her model face. "Oh Renesmee, you little sneaky sneaky niece."

I smiled as she handed me her cell phone, knowing what I was about to do. Luckily Mom answered on the first ring. I could hear Dad next to her asking questions.

"Hello Renesmee! I'm glad to hear you're still alive honey!" my mother sounded like she was in a good mood. For now…..

"Well Mom, actually we hit a bit of a speed-bump." I slowly worked my way into this.

"Oh really? And what is this "speed bump" may I ask?" she said cautiously.

I smiled brightly into the phone as I said, "It seems as if the convertible won't be able to hold all of our bags. Alice needs you to come with the SUV so we can fit all our bags to come home."

Hahaha I was so smart. Mom wouldn't come on her own so this would force her to come shopping with us. This is why I asked Aunt Alice if we could take the convertible, I knew all her bags would never fit……and Mom would have to drive up in Esme's SUV so we could fit all the bags.

"RENESMEE CARLIE CULLE! You planned this didn't you? Oh you are an evil daughter!" I heard her swear under her breath as she explained to my father.

He took the phone, "This was mean but quite a good plan Nessie. Nice."

I knew he would appreciate my genius. I heard the phone get yanked out of his hands and my mother's infuriated voice filled the earpiece.

"PUT ALICE ON RIGHT NOW!" hehehe this was great.

I heard my mother's voice from where I stood. Alice was begging and almost started crying into the phone. Eventually Mom caved at Alice's desperateness. Alice smiled and handed the phone back to me.

"You will be punished for this Renesmee. Do you hear me?"

"Oh yes Mother. Bright and clear!" I was overjoyed with the thought of her living through the nightmare with me.

I said goodbye and hung up the phone. Once we reached the hotel I crashed into bed, dreaming about Jacob and his look-a-like.

I woke up with a start. I could hear Aunt Rose screaming at someone, "WHAT ARE YO U DOING HERE????"

Wait, who was she talking to? I ran into the living room of our suite and had to rub my eyes before they revealed the massive figure of……Uncle Emmett????

Oh no! What the heck was he doing here? MOM was supposed to come.

He smiled at my disheveled appearance and then joked, "What? No hug for the surprise appearance of you favorite uncle?"

I sharply said, "Yeah right you freak. Where is mom?"

His face fell as he looked at Aunt Rose's ticked off face. "Um well……Bella forced me! She said if I didn't come up here she would throw my jeep off a cliff and tear me into pieces and leave me there for a week without re-assembling me! And I thought you would've missed me by now!" He looked like he would cry.

Oh my mother was smart. Ugh she just ruined everything! Dang…..if yesterday weren't bad enough lets add an immature vampire to the mix. Fun.

An hour later Rosalie was ignoring Emmett, Alice was pacing around the room trying to map the stores we would hit today, and I finally got dressed. We headed to the mall, and Emmett already started complaining.

"This doesn't look fun. I want to go home now," he pouted

I walked next to him, patted his large arm and whispered, "You have no idea…."

And he didn't. As Alice mercilessly dragged him to every store, I could tell he was about to drop our bags and run out of the mall, never to return. I gave up on trying to pick what I wanted, I ended up just standing there letting Alice dress me up, stare at me, then decide if she should buy it or not.

One article of clothing did capture my attention. It was a deep blue stunning evening dress. While it was strapless, it had a bunched up top that flowed down to a little above my knees. There is had many waves accentuated by silver embroidery. Easily it was the prettiest dress I'd ever worn. I didn't know why Alice wanted this though.

Aunt Ali looked thoughtful and then pulled me out of the dressing room to show Uncle Emmett and Aunt Rosalie. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a boy about 17 years old staring at me, his jaw dropped.

Aunt Rosalie's eyes brightened, "Oh my Renesmee. You look so AMAZING in that dress! You are gorgeous!"

Uncle Emmett was staring too, "Wow. Our niece has grown up. Dang you look like your 20 or something."

That was his form of a compliment. I looked in the 3-way mirror and instantly fell in love with that blue dress. Yes, Alice was amazing but I wondered why she would think to buy it.

She looked as if she were having a vision so the question left my mind.

"Renesmee dear that color is stunning on you. Go change back while Rosalie and I check out," Aunt Alice said with a smile.

As I went to change, I could hear Aunt Rosalie ask Alice what she saw but then they went out of hearing range. Darn…..

After buying more and more clothes, we handed the bags to a pouting Emmett and kept on shopping. It was killing Emmett- every time we stopped at another store I heard him swear under his breath.

Suddenly we passed by an athletic apparel store. His eyes were glued to the leather sofa with a plasma playing a baseball game. Without looking he started crossing the mall to enter the store.

"Oh no you don't! You decided let Bella stay at home, so you WILL help us out," Aunt Rosalie said pulling his arm toward Hollister. He looked like he would cry if he could.

"Look! A purple monkey in a bikini!, "he screamed pointing. We all turned to look but then too late realized what happened.

All 50 something of our bags were sprawled all over the mall floor as Emmett bolted at half human/ half vampire speed to the sports store. He tried to act all covert, hiding behind employees once he entered the store.

Like Alice would fall for that crap. Just as he settled down on the couch she reached him. She grabbed his ear with her petite hand and started dragging him out of the mall and out the door.

I guess that was the end of our shopping trip……

**Ok that is kinda long but basically a filler chapter. I've started the next chapter so you will have to review....7 reviews for chapter 11. I know it's a lot but this chapter will be amazing! Ok love ya!**


	11. A Dream

**Okay thanks to Godsgurl4146, saya4haji, me-the-Fang-lover, tahelovi, , undineb, and Silver Winged Singer for reviewing! **

**Enjoy !**

_*********THREE MONTHS LATER………….*********_

Renesmee

- - - - - - - -

I was running through a forest. Surrounded by haze I couldn't see anything but I felt this pulling sensation, so I followed the power. Constantly tugging, I had no choice but to go in the direction it was telling me to.

But I wasn't scared. No, in fact I felt oddly calm and peaceful; somehow I knew something good was about to happen. The trees whizzed by me as I was sprinting to my unknown destination

Then suddenly I saw my Jacob. His body was tall and muscular, so inviting and warm. He turned and smiled as he saw me, his handsome face gleaming. I knew that I he was what my legs were being drawn to.

And then I woke up. With a jolt I sat up in my bed, the sun just rising in the morning sky. My heart was pounding, it felt like it was going to explode. The hidden pain of missing Jake re-surfaced, tears forming in my brown eyes. I sat there thinking about the dream, mostly wondering what had happened.

The dreams I have about Jacob usually aren't serious- just memories of times of fun we had together, and sometimes him leaving. None of them have ever made me feel like this.

I heard a bold knocking at the door and without waiting, Alice walked right in. She was beaming at me and jumped on my bed. She sat there I as looked at her with a confused look on my face.

Her smile faded a little as she said, "Oh come on Renesmee! You seriously forgot what happens today?"

Wait……something is tugging at my mind. What was I looking forward too before that dream?

OMG IT'S MY LAST BIRTHDAY!

I can't believe I forgot! This is the day I've been waiting for all of my life. One I imagined to be perfect and wonderful! And I started it off with the most heart-wrenching dream I've ever had. Well, I never imagined Jacob would miss it; but what can I do?

Alice was bouncing up and down on my bed when she knew I finally remembered. She gave me a huge hug before running to my closet. Pulling out a simple green cotton dress, she gave it to me. I didn't understand….why would she dress me in such a simple outfit?

"I'm soo excited Nessie! Put this on while I go get a hair tie and brush for your hair," she briskly walked out of the bedroom. I slipped the dress on and Alice dragged me to the bed.

She pulled through my curls putting them in a loose ponytail. Finally she took my hand and walked me down the stairs. It was dead silent before I walked into the living room…….

" SURPRISE!" a chorus of people yelled.

My eyes grew large as I surveyed the people around me. It seemed as if every vampire I'd ever known was squished into the room.

I got pulled into a bear sized hug from Uncle Emmett as he said, "Happy Birthday squirt!"

I was still in shock as my parents walked up to me. Dad gave me a hug and Mom kissed my head. Suddenly Alice skipped up to us and finally told me what was going on.

"Okay I would like to personally thank everybody for coming today. I appreciate that all of you guys kept it a secret but now we can tell Nessie!," she said, talking at vampire speed.

Turning to me she took my hands and said, "Today is your last birthday sweetie so I've planned a HUGE party for tonight. I sent out invitations weeks ago for a surprise party! It's going to be a formal dance and we are going to rock out all night!"

It was obvious she had been planning this for years, possibly since I'd been born. And I'm not going to lie here- I absolutely love a good party. Unlike my mother, I enjoy being the center of attention, but not in a bratty way.

I jumped up and down as I screamed, "NO WAY!" Jasper thought he was funny and mimicked me, "OMG NO FREAKING WAY!" in a girly voice. The sight of my uncle acting like a girl was added to my happiness for the surprise party.

I ran around the room, hugging everyone who had arrived. A few of them I had never met before but most had come to visit my family during previous years. I recognized Kate, Ben, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazer, Maggie and many others. I stopped longer at my godmother Zafrina.

She pulled me into her strong arms and kissed my curls several times. I love my family, truly I do, but sometimes we could get crazy. Zafrina always was calm and I could always talk to her. I don't know why but I felt a connection to her. She whispered in my ear,

"Our baby has grown up. You are a woman now Renesmee, a gorgeous woman."

My eyes filled with tears as I hugged her tighter. I love this family sometimes.

Dad read my thoughts and said, "You better 'cuz Alice went all out for this one." He pointed out of the window as my gaze followed his hand.

Oh snap! Men were setting up tents and tables outside in Grandma Esme's garden. Yeah, Alice definitely decided to do this one big.

Everybody laughed as I started squealing some more and ran and jumped on Aunt Alice. She giggled and then said to everybody,

"Ok its about time for us to pamper the birthday girl so everybody can go unpack their things and get ready. In an hour Carlisle will be taking anybody who is interested hunting. Say goodbye to Renesmee, you won't see her until the party!"

The house shook as everybody said, "GOODBYE!"

Aunt Alice and Mom took my hand and we bounded out the front door, closely followed by Aunt Rose and Grandma. Together, we all piled into Alice's yellow Porshe. She drove us to the nearby spa downtown.

For three hours we got our massages, deep cleanses, and our nails done. I do enjoy getting taken care of but the only thing on my mind was Jacob. Somehow it just didn't seem right for me to celebrate my last birthday without him. We'd talked about it as I was growing up, but I'd never considered the fact Jake might not be there for it. It wasn't a possibility- I assumed he would always be there for me. I was wrong and now it killed me.

In the other room Mom and Aunt Alice were getting into a fight. Their voices were rising and I was trying to listen in.

Bella: "NO! She's too young for that still!"

Alice: "Have you seen her lately Bells? She's GROWN UP! This is her last birthday for crying out loud!"

Bella: "But, no. I won't think about it. Besides we don't know what he's feeling now."

Alice: "Well, about that………"

And then Mom realized I was trying to listen in because she whispered for Aunt Ali to be quiet and then briskly entered our room.

I had no faint idea what they could possibly be talking about but it was my birthday and I wasn't going to let it get to me. After we were finished it was about 1:00 and Aunt Rosalie took us to a gourmet Chinese restaurant for a quick lunch.

Soon Grandma checked her watch, "Alice! Its 2:30 already! We have to get her ready!"

Alice looked at her cell phone, "OH NO!" Grabbing me by the arm she ran out of the restaurant. Oh boy was I going to get tortured…….

She basically threw me into the car and started to speed away. Grandma, Mom, and Aunt Rosalie had to run at vampire speed to get to the car in time.

Once entering the car Mom chewed Aunt Alice, "Geez Al! Way to just leave us all behind."

I doubt Auntie heard her, she was just mumbling under her breath about how she had to get us ready. Doubling the speed limit we reached the house in under 15 minutes.

As I got out of the car I was attacked. I'm not lying! Aunt Alice was on my back with her arms around my eyes. Aunt Rose had my hand to try to lead me into the house and up the stairs.

"HEY! What do you think you're doing to me?!?" I said in shock.

I heard Uncle Jasper laugh and take a picture. Stupid fricken uncle. "Sorry Ness but seeing you getting kidnapped is pretty hilarious."

"Oh yeah, that's exactly what I want to hear. I get kidnapped - my uncle laughs at me. Typical." I said with an attitude.

He just chuckled as I slowly climbed the long stairwell. Then I walked into Aunt Alice's bathroom/ beauty center. She had set up a swivel chair in the center of the room next to the counter. The room was a deep gold with silver furniture. Two huge shelves lined the walls filled with every type of makeup and hair product imaginable.

I sat down and Aunt Alice sent Mom and Grandma Esme to check on the decorations. Perfect. This left me alone with my two aunts. Aunt Rosalie was going to work on my make-up as Aunt Alice did my hair.

Sitting there I let my mind wander. Apparently that was a bad move because they automatically went to Jacob. For some reason I was missing him more than ever. Maybe it was that dream, I don't know. Rosalie saw me frowning as she did my makeup and asked,

"Nessie, dear, what's wrong?"

I wasn't going to lie so I replied, "Oh well……I was just thinking about Jake actually. For some reason I'm really missing him today, maybe it's because I never imagined I would celebrate my last birthday without him."

Aunt Rose let out a sigh and Aunt Alice sent her a pleading glare. Obviously they were hiding something from me that I wasn't supposed to know about. Fine I get it. Don't tell the person whom it pertains to. Makes perfect sense.

Alice took a wide-barreled curling iron and was making my natural curls bouncier and fuller. After applying a base, Rosalie was using different shades of purple eye shadow to make my eyes pop.

Aunt Ali finished my hair as Aunt Rose put the final touch of coral lipgloss on my pink lips. I turned to look in the mirror and a large grin overcame my face. The front pieces of my hair were pulled back, with just on piece sweeping my face. My curls were glossy and beautiful as they hung down my back.

Aunt Rosalie had put enough make-up on me too look pretty, but not too much. My face was glowing as I surveyed myself.

"Oh GOD what am I going to wear?" I screamed as I realized that I didn't pick out a dress this morning.

Laughing Aunt Alice rolled her eyes. "Dear dear Renesmee, what type of party-planner do you think I am?"

When she spoke, Aunt Rosalie ran out and quickly rushed back in with a bag. When I unzipped it I opened the pretty blue dress from shopping 3 months ago. I sighed as I looked at its beauty again.

I hugged both of my aunts before stepping into the dress. It fit me perfectly, gripping the right places, flowing in the others.

"What jewelry do I wear with this?" I wondered out loud.

Already prepared were a set of large diamond studs and a diamond drop necklace that Alice handed to me. I quickly put the earrings in but looked at the necklace and frowned.

Instead I grabbed Jacob's necklace and carefully put it around my neck. Aunt Rose sighed but it felt right. Somehow, a piece of Jake would be here for my celebration.

Mom hurried in and began to speak but then just stared at me. Suddenly her eyes filled with tears as she looked at me.

"Oh my little baby. You are a beautiful woman now. I can't believe this is you….." she tried to say, her words marred by dry sobs.

I ran over to my mother and threw my arms around her. Alice hissed and said, "DON'T YOU DARE RUIN WHAT WE HAVE WORKED SO LONG ON!!!!!"

She ripped me from my mom and scanned my body for any things that needed to be fixed. Finally satisfied she said,

"Well we need to get ready. We will be done soon but until then I'm locking you in here so the decorations are a surprise."

Before I could begin to protest, she had already pad-locked the door. Stupid pixie aunt! I sat there and waited, too excited to try to pick the lock to get out.

About 10 minutes later my aunts and mom walked in gracefully. Mom went with a strapless pink dress that folded down the bottom. Aunt Alice looked like Tinkerbell with a green cocktail dress accentuated by a black sequined bow. And as always, Aunt Rosalie looked like a model in a satin red halter dress.

I looked at them and back to me. We were all ready for the party, which would begin in 10 minutes. OMG 10 MINS! The party I'd looked forward to since I was 5 (physically) was about to begin.

"You look perfect Renesmee. I'd be pretty jealous if I didn't love you babe," Aunt Rosalie said as we walked out the bathroom, down the stairs. Mom and Alice went down first, to my waiting father and uncles. Then Rosalie made a dramatic entrance as Uncle Emmett whistled at her.

And then I began to walk down the stairs. The room got dead quiet as I hit the last step. Then Grandma was the first to speak, "Wow Nessie. You look stunning."

I looked around the faces of my family, the ones I loved the most. Uncle Jasper's jaw had dropped and Uncle Emmett's eyes had doubled in size. My Dad cleared his throat as he managed to get out, "She's not our baby anymore."

I ran up to him to hug him but he seemed a little awkward. I guess the whole daughter growing up thing threw him a bit.

"Okay its showtime people! Renesmee, you will be walking in alone when I give you the cue ." It seemed Aunt Alice had planned this perfectly.

I followed my family to the backyard. Before I entered the largest tent I stood there, trying to collect my thoughts. I was nervous, excited, but it was definitely a bittersweet moment. I was officially going to be an adult but my Jacob wouldn't be here.

Then I heard the magic words of Grandpa as he announced me, "And today, celebrating her 6th and final birthday, is our Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

I smiled and entered the tent. For a second I was thrown at how elaborately decorated it was. The walls of the tent were pale lavender, adorned with pink roses. Lights sparkled over every inch of the tent. A DJ booth was set up on the stage along with tons of presents.

I began to slowly walk to the center of the tent, trying not to trip. Once I got there, Mom grabbed one of my arms, Dad the other. They escorted me to our table where I sat down on a huge chair.

My eyes filled up with tears as I looked around and saw the faces of my loved ones surrounding me. Well minus one of the most important people but I can't have it all…..

Soon my Mom went up onto the stage and began a short but beautifully written speech about me.

"Thank you everyone for coming here tonight. We are so excited to be celebrating our dear Renesmee's last birthday. To get to this point is a miracle in itself. I know none of us can forget the sacrifices you all made to protect her that day from the Volturi, and for that I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart- that is if I still have one…..(chuckling from crowd)

Well today we finally realized something. That our daughter is all grown up. Once the amazing baby we all fell in love with, now a sophisticated, wonderful woman. So let's give a toast to my daughter, Nessie."

Her eyes were cloudy, and she was practically sobbing without tears as I got up and wrapped her in a huge hug. We walked, arm in arm, back to the table and I had just sat down when the lights dimmed.

I turned to see my father next to me holding his hand out. Just then the DJ just announced that I was going to have a first dance with my father before the real partying began.

He twirled me to the dance floor as the song Butterfly Fly Away came on.

_You tucked me in, turned out the lights._

_Kept me safe and sound at night._

_Little girls depend on things like that._

_Brushing my teeth and combed my hair_

_Had to drive me everywhere_

_You were always there when I looked back_

_You had to do it all alone_

_Make a living, make a home_

_Must have been as hard as it could be_

_And when I couldn't sleep at night_

_Scared things wouldn't turn out all right_

_You would hold my hand and sing to me_

_Caterpillar in the tree_

_How you wonder who you'd be  
Can't go far  
but you can always dream  
wish you were mine and wish you mine  
don't you worry , hold on tight  
I Promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
..Butte__rfly Fly Away (Butterfly fly away)_

As the song played I put my head on my dad's shoulders. We danced around in circles and he sang the song to me in my ear.

The song ended and everyone in the room began to applaud loudly. I smiled at everybody as the lights dimmed even further and an Eminem song came on. Definitely Emmett's doing but he knew we all loved it.

People from all over the room poured out onto the floor and began to dance. I was at the center of it all, shaking it down with Uncle Emmett, Aunt Rose, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Jasper. We tried some crazy moves and even incorporated the chicken dance into some Rihanna. For awhile life seemed pretty darn good.

Then the DJ's voice came on through the speakers and said,

"Now we're going to slow things down a little. Everyone grab your loved one and come out to dance."

I slowly backed away to our table as I watched the couples flood the dance floor. Mom and Dad, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Jasper, Grandma and Grandpa, Carmen and Eleazer, Kate and Garrett, Siobhan and Liam, Peter and Charlotte, and many many others.

I was hit by waves and waves of sadness as I watched all the men hold their girlfriends and wives close as they twirled around to Elvis's, Can't Help Falling in Love.

All my mind was thinking about was Jacob. I didn't know why, but at that particular moment I didn't care. I felt as if something was trying to pull me outside but I ignored it for a second. Mom looked at me carefully as she swirled with Dad.

I gave her a weak smile and started walking away from the dance floor. Once I was closer to my table I stood next to it, swaying my body to the music, staring down at the floor.

Then it happened.

I felt a strong, warm, hand tap my shoulder. I gasped as I felt like I was being electrified in a very good way. I gasped as I instantly recognized who it was.

"What? Nobody wanted to dance with the prettiest girl here?" my Jacob asked me, grinning widely as the shock of his return was evident on my face.

**OOOH CLIFFIE! Sorry the chapter was getting too long for me to continue it but I've started Chapter 12. **

**All of the outfits are on my profile so check out the links!**

**I couldn't leave Jake out for much longer so he has returned *happy dance*! Next chapter will start in his POV and end in Nessie's. **

**So REVIEW please. 5 reviews before Chapter 12 **


	12. Perfection at Last

**Sorry for the delay of this, my internet was being retarded.**

**Thanks to: talehovi, , saya4haji, undineb, CarlieCullen, Godsgurl4146, Silver Winged Singer, me-the-Fang-luver, CCullen27, Wildstar272819!!!!!! **

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - -

I was standing in the forest, in a clearing of flowers and sunlight. I just stood there, waiting for something, someone. It felt as if there were 100 steel chains pulling me to the approaching object, but I decided not to move.

I waited patiently for the grabbing person to appear. And when she did I smiled broadly. My Nessie was running towards me, her face glowing. I opened my arms, inviting her to a hug.

And then I woke up as my body slammed against the cold, cave wall. Damn, that happens too often. As I sat up I wanted to rip my own head off. The pain of missing Renesmee resurfaced, different but somehow stronger. No dream of mine had ever been that excruciating; never hurt that badly.

Sam was listening to my thoughts and tried to distract me from my misery….

"_Jacob I have good news. In fact, its amazing actually!!!!," _he thought out to me. I scanned his grinning wolfy face.

"_I just sent Paul, Embry, and Quil to spy on the other pack. They overhead the leader saying they only had 5 wolves left. Today we are going to launch a final attack."_ he thought.

Wait, he just said final attack. I quickly asked, _"Wait. Does that mean we are leaving soon?"_

He half -shouted in his mind, _"Tonight actually."_

Oh…..my……yes! I sprang up and did a little happy dance. Of course everybody laughed at me but I didn't care a bit. Tonight I would get to see Renesmee again. After 13 long months I would be re-united with my best friend.

My heart did a weird thump as I thought her name. That's strange……..

I walked over to Sam and we bent over the maps we had so crudely made of the landscape………

TWO HOURS LATER!

This was it. The final battle would start in about 5 minutes. Sam and I had planned for about two hours with the strategy. If I was extremely lucky, I'd be back home at about 8:00.

Sam turned to me and nodded.

"_LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" _I yelled, so everyone could hear me. That's all it took for our large groups to run into our enemy's camp.

I fought ferociously, showing no mercy. They were the reason I wasn't home, the reason I couldn't be with my family. And for that I hated them with a passion.

For 30 minutes we all attacked as the defending pack fought back with a dying cause. Everyone knew what would happen, that we would beat them. As the last wolf tried to jump me I spun around with a snarl.

Sam, Embry, Paul, Quil, and I fought him until the only thing left was his bloody corpse.

I turned around to face the pack, a smile forming on my face. I realized it was over, my sentence in hell was finally complete. Without hiding, I hurriedly phased in front of them all.

"_Eew Jake! I sooo didn't need to see all of that. I think I'm going to have to shoot my brain out now,"_ Leah yelled at me. Whatever, like she hadn't seen our stuff before.

Turning to the pack I quickly said, "Okay I'm leaving. I'm sorry for the rush but I need to go back home. If you need anything, call me. I'll miss all of you."

"_Yeah right. He'll forget all about us once he's hugging Renesmee,"_ Paul thought. The sad part was it was the truth.

I ran to the cave, quickly threw my things into my travel bags and started running to the airport. I bought the last ticket for a flight to Seattle from Ontario, and there I would fly into Salem and then just run home.

The flights were unbearable. Sitting on the planes for 4 hours with nothing to do just gave me time to get more anxious of returning home. Home= beautiful Renesmee.

Something felt different when I thought about her today though. Instead of just thinking about talking to her and seeing my best friend, I couldn't wait to hold her in my arms. For some reason I just wanted to kiss her head and hug her forever.

Hold up man. I had to snap out of this before I saw her or Edward would kill me before our hello. Finally the flight landed in Salem Regional Airport. I ran to the front of the plane before most of the people even un-buckled their seatbelts.

I power walked out of the plane and into the luggage pick-up area. Stupid workers couldn't unload the baggage from the airplane fast enough. To pass the time I decided to check my cell phone.

Surprisingly there was one missed call from this morning. Looking, the caller ID read Alice Cullen. Oh, maybe she saw my arrival. I started playing the voicemail that she left.

"_Jacob- hey its Alice! Um I had a vision you would be coming in tonight so I decided to call you. I hope you remembered that its Renesmee's final birthday today and we are celebrating tonight at 6:00. _

_I've planned a HUGE dance and tons of our friends have already shown up. Here's the deal: If you do come home I've left you a tuxedo outside in the guest house. When/if you show up, go and get changed, and then come to the backyard- you can't miss the tent._

_I haven't told anybody that you were supposed to return in case you end up not being able to so don't worry about it. Ok I know that's a long voicemail but I had a lot to say._

_Well hopefully I'll see you this evening, if not I miss you Jake! See you soon……"_

Holy shit! Renesmee's last birthday. I'm such an idiot for totally blanking about it. I can't believe I forgot about it. We've discussed this since she was a toddler and I might miss it. There was no way in hell I was going to let that happen.

6:30 my watch read. If I really hurry I think I can make it. BEEP BEEP!, the buzzer for the luggage carousel rang out, indicating the start of the conveyor belt. I ran up to the front of the line and grabbed my 2 bags.

Sprinting out of the airport, I ran to the woods across the street to phase. I knew a backway to the house so I slung my suitcases over my back and the started running home.

I was running so fast, I couldn't make out individual trees. Soon the Cullen property came into view. My heart was beating so fast, I was sure it was going to just explode by now.

It was 7:00. I reached the guest house but I heard the party going on around back. Some weird Eminem song was playing- a million bucks on Emmett for picking that one. As I bounded into the room I found a pile of AXE body wash and sprays along with the tux.

Hey I figured you would need to take a shower before coming out. I doubt Renesmee will want to hug a stinky Jacob.

xoxoxo Alice

I had to give some serious props to the vampire. She did think of everything. Grabbing the soap I sprinting into the bathroom and took the shortest shower possible.

I quickly dried off and tried to figure out how to put the tuxedo on. I hadn't worn one in forever…..actually the last time was at Bella's wedding.

And for the first time that memory didn't bring up bad thoughts for me. I actually am glad that happened because without the honeymoon, I wouldn't have Ness.

I think I put it on right. I ran back to the mirror to try to dry my thick hair some more. I finally just decided to run some gel through it and go with it.

7:15. Yes! I made it. I started to run out of the guest house but then I remembered that I didn't want to mess up how I looked. I heard a DJ announce a slow dance. Oh if Renesmee is dancing with another guy I will personally rip his head right off.

Wait, she's just your best friend. You don't own her or anything Jake. Just chill out.

I opened the tent and walked in. The first thing I saw was my beautiful Nessie standing next to a table. Her golden brown curls were hanging down her back and she was wearing a short blue dress. Oh my god her legs were tan and long…..LOOK AWAY JAKE!

I couldn't think that stuff here, Edward was around me now. My eyes were locked to her swaying form, her head was tilted down. I finally got right behind her and tried to resist the urge of wrapping my arms around her little body.

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "What? Nobody wants to dance with the prettiest girl here?"

It was like slow motion as she slowly turned, her hair swishing around. I gasped- she was so beautiful. No longer was the face of my teenage best friend. Instead it was replaced by the model face of a woman. She had grown up, and in the process reached perfection.

I lost myself in her eyes, I couldn't look away for a few moments. Finally I snapped out of it when she said,

"Oh My God. You……are……finally…….here!" she said, her voice filled with excitement but astonishment.

" I've missed you," I softly whispered.

I held out my arms and she grabbed me. This was the hug I had been imagining for 13 months, the girl I'd wanted to talk to since the day I left. I held her so close, my head in her hair.

She lifted her head up to me, tears were running down her face. She was still so glorious when she cried.

"Oh come on. I know I'm not that cute but seriously, do I repulse you that badly?" I joked to bring her sprits up.

She started laughing and wiped her eyes. "Haha you have no idea."

A new song came on, Crazier by Taylor Swift. I knew Taylor was one of her favorite singers and I really wanted to dance with her so I asked,

" Do you think you can get past my ugliness and dance with me?" I said boldly but unsure of myself.

She pulled away and grinned brightly, "I think it could be possible….."

She held my hand and together we walked to the dance floor. As I put my hands around her waist, she placed hers on my shoulder. She held on close to me, putting her face in the crook of my neck.

I am the happiest guy here. Feeling her next to me spun my head in a million different directions. This felt so good, so true. I never wanted to let my Renesmee go.

I didn't believe I could be so lucky as to be dancing with perfection herself.

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - -

I was finally dancing with my Jacob. When I saw him, I got this feeling nobody could ever explain in a million years. The pain vanished, replaced by extreme euphoria. When he touched me, my heart did a jolt thing.

I stood there a long time, my body against Jacob's, his warmth permeating through my frame. it seemed so right, like somehow, fate meant for me to fit perfectly with him

And then……….

It hit me like a million tons of bricks. I gasped as it finally became so clear to me. I was made for him, and he for me. Jake had always been there for me, and this was why. As I lifted my head to look him in the eyes, I knew.

I was in love with Jacob Black.

A quick glance at my father's stunned face proved to me that I wasn't imagining this. He pulled my mom's startled form out the door.

Jacob was watching them too, silently chuckling to himself. I saw his eyes wander over my gleaming face. Finally the they stopped when he came to my eyes. We danced, just staring into each other, faces unmoving.

This was it. The world seemed to come into perfect alignment, right then, right there.

I began to pull us out of our trance, "Jacob. My Jake. I--can't believe you are finally here with me. I've missed you more than you could ever know."

I stopped to gather my thoughts before continuing, "And seeing you here, finally dancing with you, I t-think something's different. I feel as if, this, us, is right." I ran my eyes over our entwined bodies as I spoke.

"Jake, I…think….I'm…..in…..love…..with…..you." When I said it, I knew it was true. The reality of it finally set it.

Finally I brought my eyes to his. His jaw had dropped, yet his eyes shone so bright, it caught me off-guard.

And suddenly his lips were crushing mine like a tidal wave. His kiss was rough, but so full of love I couldn't think about anything but him. He pressed my body closer to him as he fiercely kissed me.

The tent ceiling above us opened up as we kissed under the moonlight. He brought one of his hands up to my face, gently cradling it. We were so passionate, so bold. I felt like I would faint from the greatness of it all.

As the song ended we came up for air. He whispered in my ear, "I love you more."

And those four words seemed to be like fireworks in my sky. Those four words made all the difference. Those four words meant more than anything ever could've before. It mean

he loved me too. That somehow I knew I would spend the rest of my life with him.

My lips found a way back to his, almost like magnets. My body surged with emotion as our mouths fit together so perfectly. Then I was aware of the song ending. I rested my head against Jacob's shoulder, my arms still wrapped around his strong frame.

And then I saw Uncle Emmett run over to us to begin the string of innuendos sure to come in the future.

"It seems as if the birthday girl got a puppy for her present. Better not try to drink this one Ness!" he joked.

I didn't think it was funny, apparently Aunt Rosalie didn't either because half of my birthday cake was flying through the air. Jacob shielded his body in front of mine as pieces of cake ricocheted off Emmett's back.

He just laughed at Aunt Rose and pulled her in for a kiss. Seems like a lot of us were going to be doing that tonight.

Jake turned to me with a smile on his warm lips. I brushed the side of his face, carefully rubbing some icing off. I licked it and got a little sugar rush combined with the pure joy of being with Jacob.

He grabbed my hand in his stronger, bigger one and said, "Let's go take a walk outside."

I smiled, I could barely speak after looking in his eyes. I looked at Aunt Alice for approval and she nodded yes. She was laughing at us with Uncle Jasper who seemed to want to grab her and make a run for it. All this love was probably driving him crazy.

When we got outside I shivered a bit. Jacob gently put his muscular arm around me and I was instantly warmed. I leaned in to his chest and he pulled me closer.

"Why don't we go to our lake," he suggested.

"Sound like a plan to me as long as you don't throw me in again," I said with a laugh as I remembered our innocent fun a year ago.

We walked there in silence, not needing to talk because no words would describe what we both felt. Finally we got there, and we sat with our backs against a log.

I put my head on his shoulder, my curls falling around us. He started to talk as we just gazed at each other.

"I think I owe you an explanation of sorts," he said with a small grin.

"For what?" I asked him, confused.

"For basically jumping you on the dance floor," he said sheepishly. I just smiled at him back.

"Let me explain something to you Ness. There's this thing that a few werewolves go through, its called imprinting." he said quietly.

Aha! That's what Mom was talking about, I knew it was important.

"Imprinting is this thing when a werewolf finds his soul mate. I know it sounds a little creepy but you have to let me explain. The first time he sees her, he feels like he's bound to her, connected in an indescribable way.

She is his perfect match- the one he is destined to be with forever. In some cases, he meets her when they are all grown up, other times, when she is just a child.

If she's too young for him to see her that way then he doesn't feel that way towards her. He will be like a big brother, her guardian for a long time.

She will be his best friend, and feel like she can trust him with anything. As she gets older things will change, she might get a crush and then he will change too. Eventually they will get together."

Whoah. This was like insane, yet it was a perfect explanation for everything. He kept talking about imprinting….

"That's how it is with you. When I saw you for the first time, I knew that you were it. I didn't see you in a weird perverted way, I was just drawn to you.

And I've waited for you to grow up, I've always been here for you. But obviously you have grown up since I've left. You are gorgeous and wonderful now, you aren't a little girl anymore." his voice dropped off as he ran his hand through his hair.

I was beaming at him, my face so lit up, this was amazing news. It explained the way I felt like I was being pulled to him, the way I always had an urge to be near him and tell him everything.

He looked down as he said, "And now, I just can't stop looking at you. This has changed from since I left. Now I really know that I want you, and love you more than anybody ever.

I thought my heart was going to explode from pure joy. I whispered, "I feel the exact same way….."

And with that he lightly kissed me again. It was different this time, not so urgent or rushed, soft and gentle. Filled with as much love and feeling that a kiss is able to hold.

Yes. This was definitely the best day of my life.

**I wrote so much of this because I have a muse. I know that sounds retarded but when I talk to him, I can write a lot faster and better. So you guys should thank him……that is if I ever told anyone who it is.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! I live for that shit, to quote a movie I forgot the name of. Lol thanks for reading!**


	13. A Set of Rules for Jakey

**Thanks to: keeperofthedarkarts, Godsgurl4146, tahelovi, Silver Winged Singer, CCullen27, xodani, Nikkittykat, me-the-Fang-luver, leydyan22, saya4haji, undineb, RECJAB-love, TwilighterForeverAndEver!!!!!**

**Your reviews were amazing and make me sooo happy!!!!**

Edward POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

"_I'm in love with Jacob Black," _my Renesmee thought.

That's it. I have to get out of here before I break every bone in that werewolf's body. I grabbed Bella and basically tore her away from Carmen and Eleazer.

She looked at me, utterly confused. One look in the direction I was glaring at showed her what was infuriating me.

"Oh," was all she said. It was all that needed to be said. Renesmee was dancing against Jacob, they were staring into each other's eyes. His wolfy arms were all over her. Too tightly in my opinion.

I think I'm just going to break his neck and end all of my suffering. When we exited the tent I started sprinting into the forest, not even picking a final destination. Along the way I started punching the trees, causing them to shudder and bark to fall everywhere.

Bella had finally caught up to me and was trying to get me to stop.

"EDWARD! Just stop so we can talk about this," she was screaming.

"Bella love, I don't think I can stop or else I will run back there and harm him in innumerable ways," I yelled in reply.

Her eyebrows creased into a u-shape while she just ran with me. I sprinted for what seemed like hours but only actually were minutes before finally deciding to discuss this with my wife.

I stopped suddenly, Bella almost running into my back. I crouched down low with my fingers pinching the bridge of my cold nose. My mind was just filled with revolving pictures of my baby slow dancing with that thing, and her thought, "_I'm in love with Jacob Black."_ repeating over and over like a mantra.

Bella sensed my frustration and pain and sat down next to me, pulling my shoulders against her beautiful body. I slumped into her, and just sat there, trying to cool off before I spoke.

She whispered in my ear, "Its okay Edward. Everything is alright. We knew this was going to happen eventually."

I softly growled, "Is that okay then? He was all over her, she's way to young for that! What is he thinking that moron?"

"Now hold on a minute. Jacob isn't bad, he's just a young man in love. Don't you remember us? I was married to you and had given birth to Renesmee by the time I was Jacob's age!"

Ugh I hated to admit that she had a point. So we were married, but Bella wasn't 6!

"Bella- you know we were different. You were 18 by that time!," I argued back.

"Renesmee is more mature at 6 years than I was by 18. She is different, always the exception to the normal rules. You know that, we both knew it when she was born," Bella's voice tapered off into a whisper.

"Well. Still. I don't want to see that stuff. And Jacob, he might take advantage of her!" I muttered.

Bells got mad when I said that. Her voice became sharp and pierced the night air. "Don't even say that. She can do SO much worse than Jacob. He'll take perfectly good care of her and you know it!"

Fine. I guess I couldn't keep them apart. "Sure then. They can be together but I AM making some rules," I said with a small smile.

I had some plans for lover boy.

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - - -

When I kissed Renesmee, it was like my body was on fire. I wanted more, to kiss her harder, to feel her soft body against my warm skin. I didn't know how this change had happened, but I'm sure glad it did.

We were sitting down by our lake, her head on my shoulder. The moonlight danced across her cold skin, the lights causing it to glow. She sparkled, inside and out. All I wanted to do for the rest of eternity was to just stare at her beauty.

She was watching me too. We didn't talk, just sat there in each other's arms. Finally I looked at my watch.

"Oh god Ness, its midnight. Your parents are going to freak if you don't go back soon," I whispered.

"Ugh. Do we have to leave?" she said back, her voice filled with disappointment.

It was so tempting to just stay here with her but the right thing to do was take her home.

"Yeah cmon Nessie. We can hang out tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day," I trailed off.

"And the next days after that," she finished. The thought of spending forever with her made me so happy that I wanted to burst.

I helped her up and couldn't help noticing how good she looked in her dress. She was so pretty that it made me crazy.

Hand in hand, we slowly walked back to the house. "You are so beautiful," I said to her.

She just smiled up to me and said, "I'm glad you think so." Oh god she's just trying to test me.

Eventually we reached the party. People were beginning to leave as we walked in. There blondie and Emmett were helping the DJ pack up. They looked up to us and he smiled, she just glared. I decided to greet her with,

"Hey you! Paul taught me some good jokes while I was gone…..

An electronics store wouldn't allow blondes to shop there. A blonde put a wig on and went to buy a T.V. At the checkout she told the man she wanted to watch the shopping network on it. He threw her out of the store and reminded her no blondes were allowed.

She said, How did you know I am blonde. He replied, Because that is a microwave."

Emmett, Ness, and I cracked up. The blondie just stared and said, "I would try to hurt you, but I think leaving you for Edward would be a better revenge."

Oooh. She had a point. I realized that Edward probably saw everything that happened because certainly he saw some other vampire thinking about it.

Renesmee grabbed my arm and pulled my frozen form out of the tent. She put her arms around me and said,

"Don't worry Jake. I'll protect you!" Yeah, I had to be protected by my girlfriend. That makes me sound so manly.

I tried to laugh but inside I was really nervous. Tomorrow I would face the wrath of vampire daddy. I thought that it was bad when I loved Bella, he was definitely going to be pissed about Ness.

Together we entered the house. Ah, home sweet home. I was going to get to sleep in a bed for the first time in a year. We quietly walked up the stairs together and arrived at her bedroom door.

She turned around and paused before going in. I grabbed her and kissed her again. It was brief but so amazing.

"Goodnight Jacob, I love you," she said.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams," I murmured. When she closed the door to her room I started walking to mine.

After closing the door I leaned against it and slid down the wall until I was sitting. Today was wonderful, I didn't know how it could get any better than this.

I thanked God that Edward hadn't been home before I got to my room. As I fell asleep I feared the next morning.

zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz….zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz…zzz….zzz…zzz…zzz

"OH JESUS CHRIST!" I yelled as I sprang up in shock out of bed. Two buzzers had just gone off in my ears. As I quickly focused my eyes I saw light streaming through the window and the alarm clock reading 8:30.

The next things I saw were Jasper and Emmett, grinning like fools at me, bullhorns in their hands.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bakey puppy! Its time to wake up and face the new day," Emmett evily said.

Jasper was laughing and spoke, "Oh yes. Face the new day, and Edward. Oh fun for you!"

Oh god. This was the last morning I would have alive. What a great day to wake up to it.

I threw on a fresh t-shirt and some sweats after they had exited the room. My fear had awakened me instead of my usual grogginess.

As I walked down the stairs, Rosalie said, "Well, its been nice knowing ya!" Uh-huh. I could tell she was thrilled at my unfortunate turn of events.

I finally got to the kitchen without seeing Bella or Edward. Esme wrapped me in a hug and said,

"Oh Jacob! I've missed you so much, we all have. I'm glad your back!" See, the woman was nice. Her kids needed to be like her.

"Thanks Esme. I've been missing your blueberry pancakes like mad," I replied.

She smiled and put a plate of them down in front of my chair. As I reached for the maple syrup a white hand flashed in front of me, taking the bottle away.

"Not so fast mongrel." I recognized the voice immediately. Here goes nothing I thought as I turned to face Edward.

Bella stood next to him, holding his arm, ready to restrain him if necessary. And probably she would have to by the look on his face.

Esme saw my worry and sternly said, "Be nice Edward. We are civil people here."

Psh yeah civil. If civil involved trying to make someone deaf with a bullhorn. Edward gave an evil smile to me and said,

"Why don't we talk in the living room?" I quickly got up, leaving breakfast behind. As I sat down on the over-sized couch I asked,

"Where's Ness?" Both Edward and Bella replied at the same time…

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!" (Edward)

"She's still asleep. Last night was pretty long for her," (Bella)

Bella glared at her husband, slapped him, and pushed him down on the loveseat.

"Okay Jake. You know what this is about. We are going to talk about this with open minds, and everybody will hear everyone else out. UNDERSTOOD?" Bella said, glaring at Edward for the last sentence.

We both nodded, I was looking down, Edward glaring at me. He began to speak,

"Obviously I know what happened last night, and I'm not too pleased. But….we knew this would happen eventually."

I gulped as Jasper and Emmett came in and stood on both sides of Edward.

"I've come up with a list of some ground rules that you two have to follow. You must obey them or no dating our daughter. Okay?" There was no way I was going against his rules now….

"Rule Number 1: You are moving to the guest house. There is no way you two are sleeping in the same house."

Aw that's not fair. I had to move because he was paranoid. "Oh but it is fair wolf. Very fair. Nothing will go on between you two at night," he said, obviously not caring that he was bluntly reading my thoughts.

He continued, "Rule Number 2: You two can't make plans without telling either Bella or me."

That would be easy. It didn't matter much to me as long as I would get to go out with her.

"Save the lovesick mush for later Jacob," Edward coolly said, reading my thoughts again.

"Geez man! If you are going to make me follow all these rules, then can you stop reading my thoughts. Its not cool," I said, knowing his mind-reading would cause complications in the future.

He just said, "And that brings us to Rule Number 3: I get to read your mind whenever I want, wherever I want."

Damn. That is going to be rough for me. I guess its back to Barney in Swahili.

"Rule Number 4: Absolutely no sex. No types at all until you are married."

I fidgeted around in my seat. This wasn't awkward at all.

His lips pulled back to reveal a glinting smile as he said, "Finally Rule Number 5- my personal favorite: If you do anything to hurt her, if you harm one little hair on her head, we will hunt you down and kill you."

Jasper and Emmett stepped forward, flexing their muscles. They seemed perfectly alright with the thought of killing me.

Edward said, "Oh we won't think twice about it dog. Not one second thought."

Bella looked at me, obviously concerned with the words unspoken. I gave her a weak smile and then turned my gaze back to the floor.

Edward stood up and started walking away. Before he left, he patted my shoulder and said, "Better start packing Jacob. Have a nice day."

Bella was behind him but stopped to give me a quick hug before following him out the door.

Everyone left the room, leaving me alone to stare at the floor. I did a mental check of myself. Head = check. Body = check. Limbs intact = check.

I MADE IT OUT OF THE TORTURE ALIVE! I stood up, said a small prayer of thanks to God and then decided to go back and finish my breakfast.

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - - -

As I slowly opened my eyelids in the morning, I realized that I'd waken up happy. This was definitely a good change from before. I was so sleepy that I didn't remember what I was happy about…..

OMG! JAKE'S BACK! I threw the covers back and ran to the mirror. Oh, I didn't take a shower before going to bed last night…

I took my pajamas off quickly, and jumped into the shower. Speedily washing myself, I kept thinking about last night.

It was so magical. I always knew my last birthday would be great, but I never imagined it to be like this. Jacob's arrival was like icing on my personal happy cake.

Taking a towel, I dried myself off. I quickly put some Aussie curls gel in my hair and blew it out with a hair-drier. My ringlets were soft and shiny, exactly the way Jacob liked them.

I didn't want to take the time to put a lot of make-up on, so I put some silver eye-shadow, blush, and mascara on. Perfect.

I stopped in front of my massive closet. What to wear, what to wear. I opened the door and in front of everything was a bright pink polo dress with a bag containing pearls attached to it.

Alice. She must of known I would be confused about what to wear. My aunt knows everything. I put the dress on, tied a ribbon in my hair and looked in my body length mirror for approval.

Yes, I looked pretty good. I opened the door and flew down the stairs into the kitchen. My heart soared when I saw my Jacob sitting there, a cup of coffee in his hand. When he saw me he smiled that perfect grin of his and I melted.

Sitting next to him I asked the question, "What are we going to do today?"

**I'm so sorry for the wait on this. My dad decided for us to go to the mountains like an hour before we had to leave so I didn't have time to tell you guys. There's no internet up there so I just sat around typing a chapter I knew I had to wait to post.**

**Haha to answer some questions:**

**1. Yes, they will be going to school soon.**

**2. No, Nahuel will not be coming back. He was just a random thing I threw in there.**

**3. When I've finished the story, I'll do a quick chappie about Victoria's Secret!**

**Until then review review review!!!! **


	14. Laxative and Pretty Presents

**Thanks to the reviewers- sorry Fanfiction was being STUPID and I couldn't check which amazing people reviewed. So just imagine your name here ___________.**

**This first POV is for all of the Team Emmett fans out there. Yeah I was in a playful mood when I wrote it so Emmett's POV was born~**

Emmett POV

- - - - - - - - - -

Hehehe. This was going to be fun. I love pranking Jacob; it's one of the many joys in life I have.

Its not that I don't like the dog, he can be cool sometimes, its just that he's always the easiest to mess around with. I could mess with Bella, but Edward gets mad. If I prank Rosalie then she goes all PMS on me and won't touch me for a week.

Now Jacob, yes he is an easy target. Take for instance one morning last year….

_FLASHBACK:_

_Jacob is sitting on the couch one morning, coffee in hand. His eyes are half open and he doesn't seem to be fully awake….._

_Emmett is with Jasper, going through Carlisle's medicine bag._

"_AHA! This is perfect!," Emmett exclaims, pulling out a bottle of laxative from the briefcase._

_Jasper is leaning against the doorway laughing. "Seriously, are you going to do this to the poor guy?"_

"_Oh yes. Without a doubt I am going to do this to him. Last night he walked in on me and Rose together……."_

_Jasper grimaced, "I know, I was so filled with lust from you, embarrassment from Jacob, and pure hatred from Rosalie that Alice thought I was having a nervous breakdown."_

"_Lets do this thingie!" Emmett exclaims running downstairs with the bottle. He casually walks into the living room, unscrewing the bottle of laxative._

_Jasper just stands watching as Emmett strolls past Jacob and "accidentally" spills the entire bottle of laxative into his coffee cup._

"_Whoopsie!" Emmett says. Jacob doesn't even notice what happened._

_Edward, sitting across from Jacob reading the newspaper, just rolls his eyes-choosing to ignore the "mishap"._

_**15 minutes later……..**_

"_OH LORD! WHERE THE HECK IS THAT BATHROOM????" Jacob screams from the living room._

_Emmett's roaring laughter booms through the house from upstairs. Jasper just grins and pretends not to hear Jake._

"_WHAT THE HELL WAS IN THAT COFFEE?!?" Jacob yells from the bathroom. _

_Emmett falls over laughing and rolls down the stairs, breaking Esme's handrail on the way._

"_Emmett McCarty Cullen! You will apologize to Jacob and re-make my handrail this instant!," Esme scolds from the kitchen._

"_OH ITS BURNING! I'M GONNA DIE FROM THIS!" Jacob yelps._

_Emmett is bent over laughing his ass off. Carlisle casually walks by and slaps Emmett in the back to get him to breathe while he walks out the door._

_Walking to the bathroom, Emmett taps on the door and says, "You okay pup? I think I can find some diapers around here somewhere…."_

_END OF FLASHBACK!_

Ah good times. Bullhorns in hand I walk into Jazz and Alice's room. They are on the couch making out with Alice on top of Jasper.

Shielding my eyes with my hands I yell, "EEEWW! This is gross on sooooo many levels of nasty!"

I hear Alice jump off Jasper and pull her shirt back in place. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Jasper pushes me out of their door and scowls at me.

I push a bullhorn at him and see him smile. Yes, he knew what we were up to.

Quietly I open Jacob's door. He was laying on his stomach, one leg off the bed snoring. As I got closer a puddle of drool was on his pillow. That's gross.

I got on one side of Jake, Jasper the other. Putting the horn next to his ear, I silently counted one…two…three…..to Jasper.

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - - - -

After I asked Jacob what the plans for today were, I smiled. He was awake for once in the morning. His sleepiness was pretty cute though, I had to admit.

"Anything you want," he replied. And it didn't matter to me either, as long as I was with him.

Just then Alice bounded in the room, her smile quite large. She was really happy about something, and it couldn't be the mess in the backyard from last night.

"OMG! Renesmee! You get to open your birthday presents today! This is so exciting!," Alice practically screamed.

I turned to Jake, rolled my eyes, and stuck my tongue out to one side **(like Demi Lovato in her LaLa Land music video!)** He laughed at me and then got up. Putting his plate in the sink he turned to me.

He said, "I've got to run and grab something, I'll be right back." He kissed my head and bounded up the stairs. That small kiss sent jolts through my body. I'd never felt like this ever before.

Jasper yelled from his room, "Jesus Renesmee. Control yourself." Ugh. That's not embarrassing in the slightest.

Alice yanked me from my seat and pulled me into the living room. I was surprised to find it covered in boxes. My mouth opened into a small o. I pressed my palm to her face and showed me asking about why she went crazy and bought all those presents. **(suggestion from saya4haji for Nessie to use her gift. Thanks!)**

"No silly! They're from the guests at your party. I wanted to buy you a million gifts but Edward and Bella seriously limited me," her face went into a small pout at the end.

Okay. I heard Jake upstairs, rummaging through his drawers. "Oh shit. Jacob where the hell?" Well, my boyfriend was talking to himself. That's so normal….

I felt myself being shoved down on the couch so I just went with it. I was sitting next to Jasper and Emmett. Oh goody!

Dad laughed at my thought and put his arm around Mom, who was sitting next to him on the love seat. It was cute, yet a part of me wanted to gag. Natural instinct I guess.

Aunt Rose came in and sat on Uncle Emmett's lap next to me. She had a small silver box in her hands and she winked at Emmett when he smiled at her.

Finally Grandma and Grandpa came in and sat down on the floor. They all looked excited about the gifts, they hadn't been able to give them in awhile.

Alice tried celebrating Mom's birthday for awhile but it was obvious that it tortured my mother so we stopped. This was the last birthday we would celebrate for awhile….

Alice started shoving gifts at me but I tried to stop her. "Stop. I want to wait for Jacob."

She laughed at me and said, "He's going to be awhile." Then I heard my boyfriend slam his closet doors and yell, "You're an idiot Jacob. Freaking stupid…."

I giggled but my heart was beating a million miles an hour. He was so cute when he was upset…

My dad growled a little and started shoving a box at me. Whoops I think he got a little bit upset.

For awhile I just unwrapped a sea of presents. Some were pretty lame, I mean c'mon. I live with Alice. Don't ya think I have blush and eyeshadow people?

Others were pretty amazing. Carmen and Eleazer got me a Mac book. I saw Dad start eyeing it, probably wanting to test out the music playing feature on it. His guilty smile indicated I was right.

Zafrina's gift was definitely my favorite. She got me a white oak bookshelf. It was decorated with purple violets and green vines. My name was carved onto the top. I fell in love with it as soon as I saw it. Mom sighed when she saw it, I got my love of reading from her.

As soon as all the little presents were done Alice bounced up and down, "Okay now we can get to the good stuff people!"

I heard Jacob say, "Oh thank all things holy. Finally!" Suddenly he was running down the stairs with a little package. His grin was huge and it melted my heart. I scooted over to make room for him on the couch. When he sat down, he put his warm arm around me and I wanted to snuggle with him forever.

Unfortunately I couldn't. Aunt Alice started handing me the present from her and Uncle Jasper. It was a large orange envelope. She started explaining as I opened it.

"I was all for buying you a new wardrobe, BUT since we just re-did it, your mom talked me out of it. So I got a vision and decided this would work too…."

I carefully opened the envelope. I wasn't expecting what was inside. I pulled out 8 pieces of paper. Reading the top one I realized what it was.

"OMG WE'RE GOING TO SCHOOL!!!!!!," I screamed. The papers were admission slips to Salem Academy, a prestigious 4-A private school downtown. I saw my name on one, followed by Jake's, Mom's, Dad's, Rosalie's, Emmett's, Jasper's, and Alice's. What did confuse me were the names.

Alice smiled and said, "After hours of debate with your father we decided you're ready! Let me explain the names.

You, me, Edward, and Emmett are going to be siblings.

Jasper, Rosalie, and Bella are going to be adopted into the family.

Jacob is a family friend who Carlisle and Esme are taking care of."

I jumped up and grabbed her into a big hug. When she let go I turned and sat next to Jacob. This was amazing. He gave me a knowing grin and whispered, "I'll explain school to you later."

I nodded to him and then put the admissions in a neat stack on the floor. Next Mom handed me her present from her and Dad.

I struggled with the weight of it, finally just putting it on my lap. Opening it I gasped. Inside was a state of the art stereo system. It had 5 surround sound speakers and a cute silver and pink control box. On top of them was a $500 ITunes gift card.

I smiled, knowing this had taken a lot of thought from Dad. I ran up and threw my arms around him and he just laughed. I hugged Mom too and sat down.

Carlisle and Esme were next. I was shocked when I saw their present. It was a picture of a small coastline with a light house and large cottage on it. Printed on the back were the simple words, "Cape Ness, North Carolina."

My eyes filled up with tears as I realized what it was. They bought me my own beach. I tried to clear my eyes up as I whispered, "This is amazing."

Grandma opened her arms and I sank into them. There is a nice feeling of protection in any grandparent's arms. I kissed Carlisle's cheek as he gave me two sets of keys. I looked down at them and realized who the second set was for.

I glanced at Jacob but he hadn't understood it. I decided to wait and give it to him later. Finally Aunt Rosalie handed me the small package. Slowly I unwrapped the silver paper and gasped.

Laying inside the layers of tissue paper was a small keychain, with 2 keys. One was to the house, the other to a car. I quickly stood up, and practically ran outside. The garage door was open, and sitting outside on the driveway was a silver Bentley Continental GTC. **(pic on profile)**

I jumped up and down and then asked as everybody gathered, "Can I touch it?" Aunt Rose smiled as Uncle Emmett said, "Kid, you are going to drive it."

Next to me, Jacob was practically drooling. He saw me looking and explained, "It's got a 6.0-liter twin-turbo W-12 pumping out 600 hp and 553 lb-ft of torque. Shifting via a six-speed automatic transmission, the GTC Speed will go from 0 to 60 mph in an estimated 4.5 seconds ."

Yeah, like I understood a word of that. All I knew was that it was a smoking hot convertible. I knew how to drive, how could I not, living with Rose and Dad?

I threw my body onto Aunt Rosalie's and she whispered, "I talked your father into this, you owe me big time. But I love ya babe."

Uncle Emmett grabbed me into a bear hug and said, "Be careful. We don't want werewolf-a-la-king over here."

"Hey!" Jacob said, realizing what Emmett just joked.

I growled at him but he just laughed. There's Uncle Emmett for you. I desperately wanted to drive but realized Jacob still hadn't given me his present yet.

It was like he was the mind reader because he turned to me and said, "Let's drive somewhere and I'll give you my present there.

I hugged him and then we cautiously got into my new car. Omg my new car. As we sat down, Jacob was in pure bliss.

The leather seats felt like butter, and as I put the key in, the engine gently purred to life. Jeez this was the most perfect car ever.

I carefully backed out of the driveway and waved my family goodbye. I turned to Jacob and said, "Don't worry. I'll let you drive back." His face broke out into a huge smile. I sighed and turned back to the road.

"Do you have any clue where to go Jake?," I asked.

"Actually I have the perfect place. Turn here." he guided. He was pointing to a narrow opening in a small forest. Not wanting to scratch the paint, I kept the Bentley to the center of the road.

"Okay you can stop it here." My first glance showed a huge cliff. Getting out of the car, I realized it was much more than that.

Covered with flowers and beautiful trees, it was a beautiful area. When I looked closer it wasn't a cliff, in fact it was a waterfall. There were animals around us, probably attracted to Jacob.

He sat down under a tree that had shade and a good view of the water. I leaned against him as he put the box in my hands. I didn't know why my arms were trembling but I took time to open the wrapping.

When I opened the box I couldn't breathe for a minute. Inside was a gorgeous white silver bracelet. It was studded with diamonds and had a heart. Engraved into the back was

_Jacob & Renesmee- I love you._

My eyes overflowed with tears as I looked at the most perfect present anyone had ever given. He wiped the tears with his finger and then said,

"I bought it a little while after you were born. I was worried I wasn't going to be able to find it this morning. This was how I originally planned to tell you about imprinting when the time was right. But I figure that this is more appropriate…."

I looked up at him and said, "Jacob. I don't think anything has ever been more wonderful. Even the Bentley."

We both laughed softly and he picked the bracelet out of the box. Gently, he put it onto my wrist.

At that exact moment I knew I was never going to take it off. It belonged on my wrist, just as Jacob belonged with me. I sniffled, and wiped the last of my tears away.

Leaning up to him, I kissed him with tenderness. I wanted him to know how much he meant to me, and how much I appreciated the present. I think he understood because he held my waist and pulled me up closer.

Just as it was getting serious, he pulled away, slowly, but he was pulling away. I couldn't help the frown on my face but he looked as upset too.

"Your dad will have my neck if we go too far Ness," he whispered in my ear.

Ugh. But even with my annoyance, I couldn't help but think that this was turning out to be the perfect day.

**So I have Chapter 15 written. But....I didn't get many reviews for Chapter 13 so I'm going to ask for 6 before the next chappie goes up. **

**Thanks to EVERYONE who reads it and for favoriting it and myself for favorite author...if you review then I usually go to your page and read what you've written so REVEIW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW please! Love ya :)**


	15. Alice finds her camera

**Thanks to : Twilighter4Evr, RECJAB-love, CCullen27, me-the-Fang-luver, LanyaCullen, undineb, saya4haji, Wildstar272819, talehovi, keeperofthedarkarts, and Silver Winged Singer for reviewing. (11 reviews)**

Jacob POV

- - - - - - - - -

She leaned into kiss me once I put the bracelet on her small wrist. Her kiss was soft, gentle, but you could tell she was excited about her gift. I couldn't believe how much she liked it, I thought that Bentley was like, the coolest car ever.

She leaned into my chest and I pulled her in closer, without even thinking. Suddenly Edward's face flashed in my mind.

I slowly pulled away from her lovely lips, her disappointment evident on her face. I was as reluctant as she to end the kiss but I wanted to be with her forever, not kiss her and go home to find her father with a machine gun pointed at my head…..

"Your dad will have my neck if we go too far Ness," I said, reminding her.

She grimaced a little, obviously annoyed with the circumstances. She just leaned her head on my shoulder, and we watched the waterfall together. I explained school to her, what the classes are like, what cliques to expect…the usual.

The truth was I was scared out of my mind. I didn't want to go there and have to watch a million guys flirt with her, she is MINE. Whoah, little protective there but it's the truth.

Finally I kissed her cheek and helped her up. It was nearly 4:00 and I thought we should head home. She took my hand and we walked to the car. As I headed to the driver's seat and opened the door for her to get in, she laughed.

"I told you that I wanted you to drive home," she said, tossing me the keys.

Oh snap. This was definitely going to be the best ride of my life. I opened the passenger's door for her, and ran to the driver's side. I doubt Renesmee knew how lucky she was to get this Bentley…..she proably only thought it was a hot convertible.

I had to give some credit to Blondie. She can pick a nice car, this was perfect for my Nessie. I began to drive away, my knuckles turning white from holding the steering wheel so tight. The last thing I wanted was to crash and ruin this amazing vehicle.

Once I was on the highway, I turned to look at my love. The sun shone on her brightly, making her skin shine and her curls look glossy. She was the most beautiful thing I'd ever laid my eyes on, and I was lucky enough to get her.

I finally pulled into the Cullen driveway. I parked over to the side, as not to block the other 15 cars the family had. The sad thing was that my Rabbit had finally died a couple days before we moved here.

As I walked in, Alice was greeting us at the door. She was smiling at Renesmee,

"Nessie! Look what I found! I took some videos of you just after you were born and I found them a couple minutes ago!"

She was holding a big brown box filled with small tapes. The side said **Our Angel- Renesmee Carlie Cullen** in Esme's flawless script. It was vaguely familiar, I remember the video camera being out for a couple weeks, but as Ness grew, the videos ended.

My love took the box, grabbed my hand, and pulled me into the living room.

"Everybody went hunting after you left, except me 'cuz Edward said you needed a chaperone, just like your mom did Ness." Alice laughed.

Here's the thing. I never did tell Renesmee about her mom and me. I thought about telling her as she grew up, but I could never work up the courage. Now I really didn't want to tell her, I knew she would get upset about it. I know I should…..its just that I can't work up the courage to.

Alice left the room and I sat on the couch, watching Nessie try to figure out how to play the tapes. She read the first one to me, "**Nessie Kicks Ass"**

When she reached up to reach the VCR, her shirt rose a small amount, revealing a portion of her back. Oh God she's beautiful. I got this urge to go grab her and start kissing her…..

STOP! I screamed in my head. I'm not a pig, I'm a wolf. Don't be a perv Jake I thought. I gave an inaudible sigh of relief when her shirt slid back down and she finally got it to work.

She pressed play and then gracefully walked over to me. I opened my arms to her and she sat right next to me, her legs draped on my lap, her head resting on my shoulder. And I was content as the first tape started.

VIDEO #1- NESSIE KICKS ASS

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_The screen is black, yet voices are heard in the background._

_Alice: "I just had to record this. I knew getting Carlisle a video camera would come in handy one day!"_

_Jasper: "Dear, you got it because you spent over $10,000 in Ann Taylor and they gave it to you as a thank you for practically buying out their store," he laughs._

_Alice: "Hey! That's not true!.......well maybe but still! Cheap gift anyway, the screen isn't working," she mumbles._

_Esme: "No honey. I think you just forgot that the cap is on it," she says as the screen slowly fills with the image of the living room._

_Alice: "Hehe yeah…..anyways…."_

_Emmett, Jasper and Renesmee are in front of the plasma screen T.V. in the Cullen Mansion in Forks, Washington. Esme is sitting on the couch with Carlisle and Rosalie is heard in the kitchen._

_Jasper: "Damn! Renesmee is killing us at Halo 3"_

_Emmett: "No way am I going to lose to a 6 month old!" he says, glaring at the screen._

_Renesmee: "Hahaha!" she giggles._

_Jasper and Emmett: "Oh no…..don't do that……no no………STOP THAT"_

_Alice zooms the camera to the screen: It shows Renesmee's player setting up a grenade as Emmett and Jasper's characters run into them by accident._

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! Flames fill the screen……_

_Jacob enters the room: "Damn! You guys got your sorry asses kicked by a baby!"_

_Emmett: "SHIT! I HATE THIS GAME," he yells, crumbling his game controller in his hand._

_Jasper: "I am not a man……" The room is filled with horror from his emotions._

_Carlisle: "Jasper. Stop that now!"_

_Jasper: "Sorry. But we just lost our favorite game to a toddler."_

_  
Alice pans over to Renesmee: She is grinning broadly, her dimples showing, waving brightly._

_Renesmee: "Where is Mommy?" she asks in a sad voice._

_Esme: "They are at the cottage for a little while….." she says awkwardly._

_Renesmee: "Doing what?" she asks._

_Jasper decides to take matters into his own hands, he sends a sleepy calming feeling to Renesmee. Suddenly she falls over onto the floor, dead asleep. _

_Alice: "JASPER! What did you do?" she shrieks._

_Jasper: Shrugging his shoulders, "What? She can't ask anymore questions now……"_

_Emmett: "Haha they are probably analyzing Jane Austen. Not like them prudes would ever get up close and personal…."_

_Suddenly Bella is seen, flying through the air, tacking Emmett to the ground….._

_The camera is suddenly shut off…………….._

I can't stop laughing, that was pretty hilarious. Tears in my eyes, I turn to Renesmee who has a mortified look on her face.

"Were Mom and Dad doing what I think they are doing?" she whispered.

"Um yeah. But hey, you have some serious bragging rights now. Emmett was hoping you would never remember that game," I said, not able to stop laughing.

"I'm just going to put another tape in," she mumbled, obviously horrified with the realization of her parent's love life.

Nessie turned and laughed as she read the next video out to me, "**Bitch Fight."**__

She put the tape in and we began to watch it.

VIDEO #2- BITCH FIGHT

-----------------------------------------------------

_You could hear_ _Emmett's voice as he manned the camera. Jacob and Rosalie walk into the kitchen at the same time, both walking over towards a baby Renesmee. _

_At the same time they speak:_

_Rosalie: "Time to read a story and comb your hair!" she coos._

_Jacob: "Ready to go play outside Ness?" he says._

_Slowly they turn to face each other glaring._

"_Listen Dog. I get Ness right now. You just go lick your fur and leave us alone," she spits out._

"_In your blonde dreams! I'm taking Ness outside to go play," Jacob yells._

"_She would rather come with me, just to get away from your love sick mongrelness!" Rosalie screams._

"_There's a reason the squirrels run away from you, you crazy freak!" Jacob insults back._

_Jabbing her finger on his chest Rose says, "If you don't back away now, I will neuter you!"_

_Jacob looks appalled and says, "You are officially insane-o" He fake jumps at her._

"_BITCH! Get ready to take this outside!" Rosalie shrieks and shoves him out the door._

_Emmett: "Holy shit! She's serious!" The camera gets dropped to the floor and tumbles around before it shows through the window._

_In the background Rosalie and Jacob are rolling around, finally stopping as Rosalie is standing on top of Jake, her stilettos grounding into his back…._

"_How do ya like them apples pup?" she says triumphantly._

_Jacob suddenly rolls around, sitting on Rosalie pulling her hair, "Let's see how far these extensions will go bat-brains!"_

_Emmett jumps in and suddenly all 3 are jumping on top of each other, screaming and punching anything in sight._

_Then Renesmee crawls down from her seat and over to the video camera. _

"_Jacob no go bye bye!" she says turning off the camera. As the shot fades out you see her little legs, running out the door screaming!_

I looked over to Renesmee's giggling face. I am completely shocked and embarrassed. That was pretty bad, in fact, completely humiliating.

When she finally gained her composure she said, "Bitch!...I will neuter you!"

Her laughing face made me chuckle, she could hardly breathe she thought it was so funny. Oh well, I better just suck it up and try to deal.

Her voice rang, "I'm sorry. You know I loved you from the start….I went to defend you!"

Yeah, she had a point. Then she crawled onto my lap and started kissing me. I groaned as my lips gave way and started synchronizing with hers. She knotted her fingers in my hair and I pulled her closer, always wanting her near.

Suddenly I heard a cough. Oh gosh. Renesmee practically jumped 10 feet in the air as Edward spoke.

"Oh good. Looks like I'm just in time for the family time," he said, no amusement in his voice.

Then he took the remote and started changing the channel. He sat down right between Nessie and me, shoving me off to the side. When he put his arm around her, he said,

"She's always been a Daddy's girl."

Ugh. He always has to ruin all of the happiness I have in life. Renesmee shot up off the couch and yelled,

"Real smooth Dad! I can't believe you!," she yelled. She stormed upstairs and Edward had a guilty look on his face.

Serves him right the fun- sucker. Yeah, instead of blood sucker I'm gonna call him a fun sucker. I was hurt though, I could feel Renesmee was unhappy and it felt like daggers in my heart. Whenever she was upset, I was too. It's life and I love her.

I got up from the couch and jogged to try to find Ness. As I approached her room, I saw Bells knocking on her door, trying to see what happened. She saw me and got a cross look on her face,

"Jacob! What did you do?" she accused.

"God! Why do you blame me? Go ask that husband of yours!" I bitterly replied. She pursed her lips and walked down the stairs. I'm glad she left, that was pretty stupid of her to blame the werewolf.

I softly knocked on the door, "Ness its me." I heard something being broken against the wall and she flung the door open.

When I entered, I saw a broken picture frame on the floor, glass everywhere. Renesmee was about to walk onto the sharp crystal. I grabbed her from behind, picking her up bridal style.

As I sat her on the bed she said, "Why….."

"I didn't want you to get hurt. Your foot could've gotten cut," I replied in a bored tone, it was the most obvious thing in the world to me.

She wrapped her arms around me and I held her for awhile. She said into my chest, "Thanks. That's really sweet of you even though I would probably end up cutting the glass instead of it cutting me."

I gave a short laugh, "Ness, I don't want you hurt in any way. When you get mad, I get upset too."

She sighed and whispered, "He just wants to complicate this. I hate the way he always tries to get involved."

I put my chin on her head, "He loves you- he sees that you've grown up and it kills him. But you're right, he shouldn't have acted that way."

She looked up and gave me a weak smile, "I don't care. I love you and I'm going to do what I want!"

With her face filled with determination I kissed her lightly and then said, "I love you too. And no matter what we will always be Jacob and Renesmee. Nobody can ever change that."

She looked into my eyes and said, "Forever."

I kissed her forehead, reluctantly released her, and started picking up the broken glass. She tried to help me but I refused. When we were finished she said,

"I don't want to go talk to him yet."

"Why don't you help me pack my stuff?" I suggested.

"Pack your stuff? Where are you going?" she said, her words frantic.

I smiled, "Don't worry. I'm just moving out to the guest house. Your dad wants me in a separate building during the night."

Her face became cloudy again and she began to protest but I just put my arm around her and began to walk to my room. We spent most of the night packing our stuff and then went to bed.

**As some of you have figured out, this is basically a filler chapter. I needed a transition to Chapter 16 though so I hoped you enjoyed it. **

**I'm starting a recommendation at the end of each chapter for stories I particularly enjoy. The first ever is for The Lie Detector Test by TeaCullen. It's a funny funny story that I absolutely adore. The sequel Family Therapy is in progress also. Check it out!**

**For those of you who actually read this author note here's a surprise. I need some characters for the Cullens to meet at school so get ready…..THE FIRST 5 REVIEWERS GET A PART IN THE STORY!**

**That's right. The first 5 people to review get to pick their name, gender, and personality in the story. So review review review………..!!!!!**

**Love ya!**


	16. Orientation Day

**OMGGG! I have more than 100 reviews!!!! I freaking love you guys! Anyways I got a ton of replies to my last chapter. Thanks to :Twilighter4Evr,CCullen27, RECJAB-love, teetag, Grnwkddrpepperluv, mikayla23, AliGirl7721, Wildstar272819, Cinder-Mouse, undineb, saya4haji, me-the-Fang-luver, Silver Winged Singer, Tahelovi, and keeperofthedarkarts!**

**I'm sorry this took so long to write--I've been really sick and couldn't get off my couch :(. But anyways here it is!!!!**

Renesmee POV

- - - - - - - - - - - -

I woke up with a frown on my face. Blah. I really didn't want to get up early today but I knew I couldn't fall back asleep. All night I was restless, my dreams echoing my worries.

I dreamt of Jacob of course, but also my father, who insisted on keeping up apart. I also had angst about school and the classes I would be taking. Of course I wanted to go, but I still had my first day fears.

What if people think we are freaks? What if I get lost? What if I start failing classes? What am I going to do when girls start flirting with Jake???

These concerns were swirling around in my mind, bothering me for the past couple of days. But a bigger part of me was ready to go, get started and have a semi-normal life.

It was 6:30 a.m. and so I threw on a purple fluffy robe and combed my hair. I knew Jacob wouldn't be awake yet so I didn't bother with any makeup.

Walking into the kitchen, I felt several pairs of eyes on me.

"Look its Renesmee. Is that the "natural look" I'm seeing today? Now you know, if Jake saw you right now, he would probably run screaming…" Uncle Emmett joked.

I simply walked over to him, put my hand on his face, and replayed the video of Halo 3 from yesterday.

"Uh huh. What were you saying again dearest uncle of mine?" I said in a smart ass tone.

"Well erm nothing," he said, cursing under his breath.

I was watching Dad out of the corner of my eye. He had a guilty look on his face; obviously Mom had gotten to him. Serves him right, that over-controlling vampire.

He grimaced, obviously hearing what I thought. Aunt Alice pranced into the room just then, Uncle Jasper trailing close behind.

"Renesmee sweetheart! Good news, I just got on the school's website and they are having an orientation today at school! It starts at about 9:00 so we've got awhile," her musical voice said.

An orientation…..it sounded pretty cool. This solved my "getting lost" problem! I reached for a box of cereal when I heard Jacob coming through the front door.

Oh no. I looked down at my frumpy robe and bolted upstairs, the back way. I heard Jake say,

"What the hell?"

Aunt Rose called out, "Run Forrest RUN!" Hardy har har. Very funny. Truthfully I knew Jacob wouldn't really care about how I looked but I always had the urge to look perfect for him.

I sloppily applied some makeup and threw on simple pink t-shirt with jean shorts. Running back downstairs, Jacob caught me in his arms.

I kissed him, full on the lips, and I could feel his grin against my mouth. When I finally pulled away he whispered,

"Good morning to you too."

I guess I did attack him. Oh well, I enjoyed myself. He let go of me but I stayed right next to his warm body. His stomach growled and I giggled.

"Hmm I wonder if you're hungry?" I teased. He put a fake serious look on his face and said,

"Oh, excuse me everybody but we have a regular Sherlock right here." He put his finger on my nose for a second to point it out. But the light-hearted teasing made my heart feel like it would burst.

Anytime Jacob touched me I wanted to jump him. Probably not a good thing, but nothing I could control.

In the other room, I heard Uncle Jasper pull Aunt Alice in for a big kiss. My feelings of love and lust must be getting to him

Jacob just looked at me but then said, "Why don't we go hunting? I haven't phased in a couple of days actually."

I smiled and replied, "Well I guess we should go now. We have orientation at school in two hours."

The look on his face was priceless. He pouted like a two year old, yet said some colorful language. Finally he realized that I actually wanted to go and then tried to do some damage control.

"I-I-I mean…..YES! SCHOOL! LET"S GO!" he yelled with mock-enthusiasm. I giggled as he pulled me out the door.

Edward POV

- - - - - - - - -

I feel extremely guilty about what happened yesterday. Okay, I screwed up - I get it, but I can't help but get a little protective over my daughter.

My side of this is- I just happen to walk into the living room, hoping to relax in front of the T.V. when BAM! I see my Nessie sitting in Jacob's lap, making out with him. I had to do something…..they were hardly breathing!

According to Bella, they are having their own life, own relationship, blah blah blah. This is very immature of me but I can't stop the anger of the mutt all over my daughter.

The way she jumped on him this morning made me nauseous. I didn't see what was so great about him. I am her father, she should want to see ME the most.

Bella noticed my rigidness. Yesterday she had lectured me for an hour about relaxing and letting them be normal teenagers. Right. Like a hormonal werewolf and a half-vampire girl were normal teenagers.

I had to restrain myself from ripping his arm off when he took her hunting. But I understood my boundaries now and I needed to apologize to Renesmee now.

All of a sudden I heard laughter and the door slam; the hunting trip was over. I slowly walked into the kitchen, wanting to postpone this as long as possible. As I turned into the room I saw them and I instantly wanted to turn around.

She was making coffee and he had his arms around her waist. I growled a little and I felt Bella yank my arm out of the room before they saw me.

"EDWARD!" she hissed under her breath.

I looked down and sighed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I want to go apologize but they make it so hard!"

She smiled lightly at me and then kissed my lips. I wanted to scoop her up and take her to our room but I decided not to.

Bravely, I took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen. I stood there, locking my legs so that I wouldn't run away like I wanted to. Real macho of me.

Nessie turned and glared. Oh brother this was gonna suck badly…

"I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. It was rude and unasked for and I would like for you to forgive me," I quickly spat out.

Renesmee's face softened and she said,

"Its okay Dad. Just don't do it again!,"

I walked over to her and gave her a quick hug. I heard Jacob think…

_One apology and all is forgiven. Freaking stupid has to hug her and get her away from me._

I quickly released my daughter and said to Jacob, "Here you go. But we do have to leave in 45 minutes for school."

Nessie squealed with delight, kissed both of our cheeks, and then pranced up the stairs. Jacob was cursing in his head as he stormed out the door,

_Damn school. Don't want to fucking go back to that hell on Earth. Just do it for her. Do it for her!_

I chuckled at his confliction. Bella came up, wrapped her strong arms around me and whispered in my ear,

"Thank you honey."

In response I pulled her head to mine and kissed her with passion. Then I said against her lips, "Anything for you love."

When we walked into Salem Academy I had to admit I was impressed. When Alice had first approached me with the idea of going back to school with Renesmee, I had originally said no.

But you know my sister. Always had to get her pixie way. Always. She knew I would give in, and eventually I did. So then I made her pick a private school that had excellence in Academics instead of excellence in Socializing.

If my daughter was going to school for the first time, she was going to do it right. We all gathered into a large room with several folding tables at the front. Alice had made sure to sign us up so that we weren't blood related so all of us walked in with our loves.

I went with Alice to sign us all in. Jacob and Renesmee were holding hands, whispering with each other. I turned back around because I didn't think I could stomach their "love."

When I leaned down to write our names, I heard the thoughts of the girl working our table.

_Damn. That is one fine new kid. In fact his entire family is fine. Personally that muscular one is sexy. Ooh wait till I tell the squad about this one…._

I laughed at her idiocy; she was obviously a cheerleader. I scanned the list and found the name of our guide, Ashley.

Picking up our nametags, I walked over to the family who was standing in a corner. It seemed like all eyes were locked on us. The room was mostly filled with girls but boys thoughts started drifting in.

_Oh look at that ass. I'm gonna have to get me a piece of that._

_Uh huh. That blonde one will be mine. Her body…., oh god I'm getting excited._

_The one with curly hair….shit she's fine. That guy she's with better say goodbye cuz I WILL be tapping that._

Oh god. I could handle comments about Rosalie and Alice but when they talked about Renesmee I about lost it.

I walked over to Bella and wrapped my arms around her. She was my relief always.

Alice pushed us all towards a different room where we were going to meet with our tour guides. She scanned the room until she found ours, Ashley.

She was a pretty girl with brown hair and eyes. She seemed intelligent, and I noticed she was a senior.. As she saw us approach I heard her swallow and think,

"_Oh Jesus. This is my group? I'm not going to make it out of here alive! They are all gorgeous and perfect! Especially that tall blonde one, he's really cute. But it looks like that short girl with black hair is his girlfriend. Ugh."_

I chuckled to myself- she seemed to have a thing for Jasper. If Alice realized it, she didn't let on.

"Um hi. I'm Ashley and I'm your student guide today. So why don't we um start?" she said quickly. She was nervous to tour us around. Very understandable, we weren't the most approachable family to humans.

I held my wife's hand as we started walking down a large hallway. I turned and saw my daughter wrapping her arm around Jacob's waist, in response, his arm went around her shoulders. Their public affection was sickening to me…..I wanted to pull them away and put her 100 miles away from him.

The guide droned on and on, "This is the science room, this is the English room, here is the cafeteria." She pointed to the rooms as she thought we were listening. I started listening to the thoughts of my family…

Renesmee: _OMG! School is soo exciting! Wait, what class was that? I've got to memorize the rooms for tomorrow….._

Jacob: _Ness is so cute when she is concentrating. I can't believe I have to endure this shit though. Maybe we can stop in the wood-shop class so I can drill my brains out._

Alice: _Hmm, Ashley would look good in some pinks and blues. She has some great features that need accentuating…._

Jasper: _That Ashley is sending some serious lust waves over to me. Interesting girl…._

Emmett: _*Crickets chirping*_

Rosalie: _This is seriously dull. Ugh_

I laughed at my family. We were still on the second floor of the school and I was getting a little bored and wanted to kiss Bella. But being the gentleman I was I refrained from doing so.

I was pulled out of my thoughts with Emmett interrupting Ashley.

He grabbed Rose's bottom as he asked, "So Ashley….Where is the biggest closet around here?"

Her eyes bugged out of her head as she comprehended what he was asking. She looked scared and stuttered out, "Um….I think……ar-around the cccorner?"

Emmett just smiled a toothy grin and said, "Muchas gracias!" He then took Rose's arm and started dragging her around the corner. Ashley stood there, her mouth open, obviously appalled.

Slowly she looked at our faces, trying to figure out if this was normal behavior. We all knew it was a joke so we kept our faces stone serious. Until Jacob couldn't hold it anymore and started roaring in laughter.

Then Alice and Renesmee joined in, and eventually the whole family joined in. Ashley thought,

"_This is the strangest family I have ever met in my life….."_

She had no earthly idea.

**I thought the orientation would be better in Eddie's POV ;P. Anyways today's reccomendation is for Sweet Sixteen by AimeexLauren. Seriously good stuff-It's sooo sweet! I highly reccomend it!!!**

**Okay so the orientation guide (Ashley) is TeaCullen! If you still haven't checked out her stories, I demand you to do so now! haha**

**So next chapter will obviously be them going to school so stay tuned. The first 5 reviewers were: **

**(in order)**

**1. Twilighter4Evr: Devon**

**2. CCullen27: Courtney Pherson**

**3. mikayla23: Addison**

**4. RECJAB-love: Sophia**

**5. Grnwkddrpepperluv: hasn't replied to my message yet.......**

**So thanks for reading Chapter 16! Stay Tuned and REVIEW!!!! Loves ya :)**


	17. I'm A Monster plus a BIG apology

**Since what I have to say is too long and boring to put at the beginning, you can look for my apology at the end of the chapter. Now, please begin the long-awaited (sorry!) Chapter 17!!!! I suggest re-reading Chapter 16 to remind yourself of what's happening…..**

6:30 the alarm clock read. Its annoying buzzing had woken me up with a start. Ugh, I didn't even set it….stupid piece of plastic. I shut it off and rolled over with a yawn. I started dozing off…….

THUD! I shrieked as I was pounced on by a crazy woman, aka my aunt, Alice.

" You did not wake up to the alarm I set Renesmee! I have to get you ready for school!" she scolded.

School, schmool, pool. Hey swimming sounds good today! Wait a sec…..School. Today. First Day. All this equals a certain death for one mixed up vampire/human child dating a werewolf. Oh fun.

I fell out of bed while Aunt Alice smiled and laughed.

"Much better. Go take a shower and I'll be here when you finish."

I let the warm water work the nerves out of my body. I'd never been so nervous before; now I finally understood the term "butterflies in my stomach." I finished quickly, not wanting to waste any time.

As I got into my favorite silk robe I entered my room again. My first view was Ali lecturing into the phone with a frustrated tone.

"Jacob Black! You better get your wolfy butt out of that bed right now! So help me God if you make me come out there!" The mouthpiece buzzed as it absorbed the frantic yells.

Slowly I crept over to my window and pulled the pink fuzzy curtain back. I giggle when I saw Jacob's "house" pitch black. Obviously he didn't take too well to the alarm clock either.

"NO! You can't call in sick on the first day of school! What are you smoking?" she said in horror.

I could only hear fierce murmuring on the other side of the phone as my sleepy boyfriend replied.

"Fine. Don't come. Nessie can look single and have to face the hundreds of hormonal boys at school alone…" she said smugly, letting the words sink in.

I laughed as every light in the guest house turned on instantly. Jacob opened a window and started to growl at Alice until he saw me.

My heartbeats became irregular as I ran my eyes over his body. His hair was tousled from sleep but yet it looked strangely perfect. He was wearing a white sleeveless shirt with basketball shorts that showed off his muscular form.

The beams of the rising sun reflected off of his russet skin. He was perfect for me and I loved him for it. I smiled as I saw his eyes not-so-subly run over my short robe.

"Good Morning! I'm sorry!" I yelled at him..

Chuckling he replied with an eye roll, "It's okay. Anything for you Nessie."

I grinned and said, " Uh huh. I'm gonna remember that promise. But I love you…."

I watched him smile as he began to reply but then I was thrown back into my room by my impatient aunt. A small gasp escaped my lips and I was certain that my face was shocked.

Faint laughing came from the direction of Jacob's room as I was dragged to Alice and Jasper's bathroom. The only purpose of it is to hold Alice's hair and make-up products.

I could hear various family members getting ready for our day. Mom and Dad were in their room listening to music, probably analyzing how close Jacob and I are allowed to get or if I was allowed to touch him in any way. I hated how controlling they could be over our relationship.

Uncle Emmett was pleading with Grandpa. I could only make out pieces of their conversation.

"Please?!?.....won't run too fast…..cross country!," he begged.

"NO! You'd inevitably try to show off!," I heard quite clearly because Carlisle yelled so loudly.

Aunt Rose cam in for a few minutes with breakfast. I didn't eat much, just nibbled on some blueberry Pop-Tarts.

Finally Aunt Alice declared I was finished. I turned to the mirror and beamed at the reflection. My hair had been pulled up I the front so it swept across my forehead. The curls were big and bounced across my back.

For makeup she had applied some purple eye shadow with a white shimmer. A thin line of eyeliner and a coat of mascara were the final touches. My eyes looked sparkly and bubbly, softening my face so it would be less intimidating.

She came rushing in with my outfit. The top was a Saks Fifth Avenue original, a soft pink silk sleeveless top with dainty lace-like straps. A mildly low cut in the front gave me awesome cleavage. It was perfectly paired with deep blue skinny jeans and 5 inch hot pink Jessica Simpson pumps.

When I put everything on, I just had that feeling that I looked good. Once again Aunt Alice had picked a perfect outfit.

"Ready to go?" I heard Mom ask as she bustled into the room.

"Oh Renesmee! You're gorgeous!," she said after seeing me. It was when she pulled me into her arms when I realized what I had gotten myself into.

Nerves began to set in as I gripped Mom in a hold that would break normal human bones. She stroked my hair gently, as not to mess up Alice's masterpiece and murmered,

" Sweetie, it's going to be great, you just don't know it yet. I promise everything will go perfectly fine."

I glanced up and forced a smile as she tried to life my ever-falling spirits. When she realized her pep talk wasn't that successful she said the magic words.

" And besides, there is an anxious werewolf downstairs who can't wait to see you…."

Releasing Mom at once, all of us laughed. With a final check in the mirror, I made sure everything looked good. I walked human speed down the stairs to walk in the living room.

I could hear Dad grumbling to Uncle Emmett when I finally sat on the couch.

" You're alive! What took so long? I thought you fell in the toilet or something….," Emmett joked.

I stood up when Jacob walked in the rom. He stopped at the doorway, dropping both our bookbags. His eyes widened a little but his smile was like there was no tomorrow.

I beamed back and began to walk over to him because I felt this push to wrap my arms around him and never let go. As I wrapped myself in his arms I realized that my worries were small and petty. Whatever I was about to go through, Jake would be with me and I could get through it.

He lightly grazed my forehead with his lips before we followed the rest of the family to the large garage. Mom, Dad, Alice, and Jasper were in the Volvo, Aunt Rose and Uncle Emmett in the Jeep, leaving Jake and me in the Bentley.

Before pulling out of the garage, Dad asked, "Renesmee. Are you sure you know how to get to school?"

"No Dad. I'm an idiot and I can't figure out the way to my school. Of course I know how," I replied with a smart aleck tone. He frowned but didn't say anything as he left.

As soon as everybody was out of sight I felt arms go around my waist and my body being spun around. Immediately Jake pressed his warm lips to mine. I felt myself go limp at his touch. Comforting yet fierce, I knew I could kiss him forever. I was getting light-headed when he eventually pulled away.

Jacob looked at me for a brief second, his eyes filled with awe. I couldn't understand why he looked so amazed, but I'm glad he was.

" Have I ever told you how breathtakingly beautiful you are?," he whispered.

I rolled my eyes but I was secretly thrilled to pieces.

" Lets think about this…Hmm, I don't know, but I sure love hearing it."

Jake chuckled and threw our bags into the car. I got into the passenger seat, just as he hopped in. Feeling something underneath my bottom, I got us as Jacob pulled as small tube of pink lip gloss out from under me.

Handing me the small object, I realized there was a folded note attached.

_Re-apply now. I know you need to, and tell Jacob to wipe it off his face._

_XOXO Auntie Alice_

I giggled when I finished reading it. She knew us too well. Glancing up, I realized Jake's lips did in fact have random smudges of pink sparkles.

"What's it say?" he said, a confused look evident on his face.

I gave him the paper and silently watched as recognition dawned while his eyes scanned the paper.. I reversed out of the driveway as he frantically wiped his mouth with his large hands.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ride to school was relatively short. Jake and I talked a little about his old school in La Push while I tried to settle my ever twisting stomach. Too soon we pulled into the entrance of Salem Academy.

Jacob pointed where I should park and I stopped the Bentley. Right away I knew today was going to be strange. A group of several kids had their eyes glued to my car, Jake, and myself.

Oblivious to the attention, Jacob pulled our backpacks from the backseat and slung both of them on his muscular shoulders. I held his hand as we walked in, but as we approached the large granite building I froze.

All around me these mouth-watering smells were swirling like leaves on a windy day. It seemed as if a tidal wave of deliciousness had hit me. I could feel my venom watering in my mouth and my eyes go steely cold.

Jacob saw what was happening and began to drag me away. I couldn't help but show him a picture of me running to the closest gathering of teenagers, breaking their necks, and sinking my teeth into their warm, pulsing, blood.

When we were far enough away I froze again. My mouth gaped open as I realized what I was becoming. I was seriously considering killing human beings. My breath caught in my throat and I whispered,

" I am a monster." Tears welled up in my eyes and I saw Jacob's face soften from a scowl, before my vision blurred.

I started to crumple, but before I hit the ground, Jacob had me in his arms. I started to sob in his arms as he rubbed my back and tried to comfort me.

"Nessie, baby. You can't help that. Don't be so hard on yourself."

My voice broke while I said, "No, no no! I can't believe myself. I am ruining everything. What's wrong with me? Dad was right…"

That seemed to anger Jacob a bit. Or a lot.

" Stop thinking that right now. It's my fault for not making sure you were prepared for meeting so many people at once. That reaction was natural for you, but I'm sorry it was such a shock. What was I thinking?" his voice trailed off.

When he turned the guilt back on himself, something inside of me triggered off. I didn't want him to think anything was his fault; when he felt upset, it effected me too.

" No it's not your fault! I was stupid and reckless. God, why did I think this was going to be easy?"

He laughed a sorry chuckle and said, " Nothing about our lives is going to be easy. But we just have to deal with it and move on. How about we forget this happened, turn around, and start the day again?"

I nodded my head and wiped all of the conflicting emotions from my mind. There was no way I would be able to live without Jacob. He was my support, guidance, therapist, best friend, and love. Basically Jake was my life and there is no way I could ever repay him. I doubt he could ever understand how much he meant to me.

With a final gulp, I held onto Jacob and faced the school.

He looked at me while wrapping his arm around my waist. He gave me a good, long kiss before starting a slow walk. His grip tightened a bit as we got closer to the door. It was about 8:00 now and the hallway would be packed.

With a final squeeze of my side, he opened the door to Salem Academy.

**Okay. I know whatever I say here is not a good enough explanation, so you have every right to be pissed at me. Just imaging hitting me with my laptop in your mind to make yourself feel better. (ouch)**

**Excuse #1: I've had a rough rough rough last 2 months. School was extremely stressful and I had so much pressure to do well. I'm at a private school and the top student in my class so the workload was tremendous. I simply had no time.**

**Excuse #2: My heart has been broken. I won't give details, but if it's happened to you then you understand why I wasn't in the mood to continue writing a love story. The way I was, Renesmee would kick Jacob out of her world and be a bitter widow for the rest of her sorry-ass life.**

**Excuse #3: I got Fifth's Disease. Nothing too serious but I've been feeling awful for the past month.**

**Excuse #4: I was discouraged. Few people were reviewing anymore so I didn't think my writing was any good. One anonymous author asked for 400 review before she posted a new chapter. 400! Guess what, she got around 650. Yeah, that didn't help.**

**In conclusion, I would like to assure everybody that I would NEVER quit this story. No matter how long it takes me to post a new chapter, I promise I won't end it half-way through.**

**Thanks for reading my stuff and supporting me. A very special thanks to saya4haji for listening to my problems in a depressing email. Haha but she got me thinking about things and gave me the push to start writing again. Gracias!**


End file.
